The Gotei 13
by 17xSourxApples
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo are captians in the soul society. Meet the new Gotei 13.
1. Chappy the rabbit

A/N: PLEASE READ! Don't keep scrolling I see you! Haha..Okay here's my long story I was talking about. Like I said, I'm a little nervous about the updates being quick since school is starting, but I need feedback and encouragement. So even if it's a guest review please just click that tiny button at the bottom and tell me how I did. Now the first couple of chapters are pure humor and the captains fooling around a bit because I want to introduce the new captains and all the other characters. A lot of changes had to be made to the Gotei 13 so please bear with me. If anyone is confused, please let me know and I'll clear it up! Also there will be lemons but this story has to push slowly so all you readers can comfortable with the changes. Thank you.

Chapter One

"Matsumoto!"

-sip-

"Matsumoto!"

-sip-

"Matsumoto! Arg- Where is the big breasted idiot !?"

"Umm… Rangiku-san? Shouldn't you go see what Toshiro-chan needs? Its sounds important." Orihime asked from behind her desk, pausing in her writing. She glanced up at her busty companion who sat across from a half-naked Izuru. Rangiku watched Izuru lazily as he openly eyed her cleavage, blood dripping out his nose and staining the carpet as he drunk out his cup never breaking eye contact her breasts. Her eyes instantly lit up when Orihime spoke. She jumped up disappointing Izuru as she poured another cup.

Walking over to Orihime she grinned at her, "Nonsense Orihime-chan! Here have a drink! Put the boring paper work away now! Let's gossip for a bit eh? It's not every day we get talk to each other! It's so hard to get here and see you!" She slammed the cup full of sake on the younger women desk. Well, half a cup since most of it spilled on the desk, staining the cherry wood. Brushing the innocent plush bunny off the edge of the desk the half drunken Rangiku sat on the desk and continued rambling. Orihime hurried to pick up the white and orange bunny. Bending down and retrieving the toy she herd Izuru intake a sharp breath before muttering "Sweet mother of all that's holy." She stood turning idly to Izuru, who covered his nose and then proceeded to dust off the imaginary dirt.

She smiled at expectant blonde sitting on her table. "I'm sorry Rangiku-san, I can't drink right now. I have to finish writing my captain's report for the meeting this evening. Don't you have to help Toshiro-chan write his too? " she asked as placed the bunny lovingly back on her desk. " Hmm…Don't worry about that hun! ... Err... Erm… Where did you get that rabbit from? I saw one in Captain Soi Fon's office earlier. Is it some sort of trend? I want one!" She whined pointing to the innocent rabbit. She smiled fondly as last night's memory came rushing through her head.

_Flashback_

_"I think this is the last of it Captain Inoue," a strict Nanao said placing a large box inside the cabinet below the sink. 'He'll never find them here.' She smirked pushing up her glasses. She turned around glancing at the fourth division captain who stood next her._

_"Oh, that's it? Okay Nano-san… So umm, why are you hiding all the sake from Captain Kyoraku? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly._

_"Oh no, everything is fine; it's just that tomorrow is the captain's meeting and I need the fool to sober up enough to actually write a report." She blushed as she tried to keep her eyes on the female captain's face and not her breast. 'God her breasts are huge.' She thought. It wasn't like Nanao to bat for the other team. It's just… her breasts were small, probably the smallest in the entire Soul Society besides Soi Fon's. But Soi Fon had an excuse; she was short, small, and petite. Nanao was fit, but definitely not skinny. There was no reason for her breast to be so small. 'Oh boy, and Rangiku's' she frowned. She just loved flashing her breasts all over the Sereitei. She didn't bother closing her top up. Just leaving her boobs open for people to gawk at. 'How crude,' she pushed her glasses up again. But she held a little bit of respect for Orihime. At least her breast weren't on display. She looked down at the captain's cleavage. 'Well, not much.'_

_Orihime was probably the most easy-going captain ever. She was always smiling and laughing. Nanao thought she wasn't fit to be a captain at all. She even went as far as to question Captain Kyoraku how she became a captain. Her captain had stared off into space before telling her in a serious expression. "That woman's zanpakto is no joke lil' Nano…Do not doubt her skill." Then he turned back to her and grinned. And it pissed her off on some level, because he called Rangiku and Orihime women and still referred to her as little Nanao. She was a woman too dammit. Frowning she looked backed into the captain's eyes. The beauty of the Sereitei, as Ikkaku and Yumichika often referred to her, along with the rest of the eleventh division. She almost rolled her eyes. She didn't hate Orihime. But she wasn't her favorite person to be around along with Rangiku._

_"Nanao-san."_

_Nano straightened. 'Could she read my mind or something?' she thought stiffening at her serious voice. Before she could apologize a ridiculous and obnoxious voice sang out behind the door._

_"Orihimeeeeeeee!" a drunken voice called out again followed by rapid stopping noises. A loud bang resounded through the room and Nanao grabbed the hilt of her zanpakto, waiting for the smoke to clear so she could see the enemy. She looked back at the busty woman who merely clapped her hands happily 'She's nuts.' She thought looking back at the smoke as a figure appeared. Obviously it had a weapon she could make that out._

_The smoke cleared and Nanao couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Rukia Kuchiki grinning. A light blush adoring her cheeks as she held a weird animal toy in her hands along with a peace sign. "Hey there Orihime-chan!" she bowed before pointing to the door she promptly kicked off the hinges a few seconds ago. "Epic entrance –hic-huh?" she smiled before striking a weird pose. Nano relaxed before glancing at Orihime awaiting her punishment for such a drunken act. The red-haired girl laughed and clapped again stating, "Yes! I loved it Rukia-chan!" she grinned." Thanks- hic- umm, why am I here a-again?" the young Kuchiki scratched her head before looking at the bunny in her hand. "Oh! Yes! Here, take this!" she yelled shoving a bunny into the captain's arms. She looked over to Nano then smiled drunkenly._

_Nanao finally recovered from shock. A Kuchiki committing such an act! She had to report this to Head Captain Yamamoto. 'Completely inappropriate!' she frowned watching as Orihime squeezed the thing. "Chappy." It squeaked out. "Ermm…Rukia-chan, what is this?" she asked. Rukia sobered up a bit. "It's a Chappy toy duh! Take it! All the captains have one except…Ichigo! Oh, I forgot him. O-Off To Ichigo's office! ~" her loud singing was cut by rapid footsteps and another loud voice. "Oi! There you are!"_

_A strong tattooed arm lifted the drunken woman off the floor like she weighed nothing more then a feather. Nano watched, disgusted, as Renji turned to her frowning before looking up at Orihime. "Sorry 'bout this Orihime! I got 'er." Renji said sighing at his wife as she beat her tiny fists against her back yelling "You stupid snake-ish, Red haired Ape! Let me down so I can kick your ass right here, right now!" Nano looked at Orihime. Surely she would be upset now? 'No apparently not' she thought as she watched a smile stretch across her face. "No problem Renji-kun! I just hope she'll be okay in the morning." She waved to him. Renji rolled his eyes as he walked to the door holding his wife like a sack of potatoes on his back he waved back."Ja!" he called exiting the office with his wife._

_She frowned at Orihime who continued to smile after they wave. Shaking her head she bowed and told her good-bye before leaving. She decided she will never understand the fourth division captain._

_Flashback End_

"Hellooo! Orihime!" A hand waved in front of her. "Mhmm?" she answered smiling. "Where did you get the rabbit?"

-Bam!-

Her office door which had been put back on the hinges by Ikkaku flew open. She sighed. Her report would never be finished in time this afternoon. "Rangiku! I've been looking for you for over an hour! Where's your report!?" And angry Toshiro grabbed onto the taller woman's necklace, dragging her off the desk and toward the door." I apologize, Captain Inoue, for Rangiku's disruptive behavior, it will not happen again!" the shorter man said in a stern voice. "Oh, it's fine Toshiro- kun! Re-"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! How many times must I tell you?"

"See you tomorrow Orihime-channnn-Oof!"

And with that her office door slammed shut. The walls shook with force of the door slamming. Sighing once again Orihime cleaned the spilled sake and sat back in her chair. "Where was I?" She thought out loud, grasping her pencil and looking for her mid-sentence.

"C-Captain Inoue?" a pained voice reached her ears. Her pony tail whipped around wildly as she searched for voice's owner. "Huh? Who is it? Are you hurt?" She called. She gasped as Izuru who laid inside her wall pulled his face out. "H-help" he rasped. Ignoring his half nakedness, Orihime dropped her pencil once again before standing from her chair. "Oh no! Izuru-san!-"

"Goddammit!" This time her door did fly off the hinges, whizzing past her as it lodged itself into her wall. Orihime almost sighed 'Will it ever end?' She thought. Surprising her, Soi Fon entered. "What the hell? Ever since you moved in here it's been nothing but foolishness going on every three seconds! Does it ever stop?" Orihime's eyes rested on Soi Fon's dark blue eyes which shone with anger and frustration. "Ano… I'm sorry Captain Soi Fon; squad four's barracks are almost finished repairing. I'll be out of your hair as soon as they're done." She mock saluted. Soi Fon regained her composer. Frowning at herself for losing control like that she grabbed Izuru by his head, "Come 'er." She frowned pulling him out her office.

Orihime has been captain of squad four for half a year now, but a little over a month ago, her barracks had been blown up by the shinigami women's association member, Nemu. Using one of Yachirus underground tunnels, she had snuck a giant explosive inside. Orihime knew Mayuri was out to get her for some odd reason. He had an odd fascination with her and wanted to dissect her ever since she had become a captain. He claimed it would be useful research. He always sent Nemu to do his dirty work. But of course when the bomb had blown up, Orihime made it out without a scratch while Nemu laid under a pile of rubble, sacrificing her-self for her father's research. Isane had suffered a few burns but nothing too harsh. After the explosion Mayuri came and dragged out Nemu's puppet-like body before muttering "Useless girl," and disappearing with her.

Four days later, after Nemu had recovered, she had stopped by early saying that she was sorry and was merely following her captain's orders. Orihime had smiled and stated it was fine and no one got hurt. Of course, Nemu had tried several times prior, to capture her and had failed on every attempt. That is how she ended up staying with Soi Fon until her barracks were finished repairing.

Soi Fon stopped a member before idly throwing a half-naked Izuru into his hands and barking an order. "Make sure you take him straight to his captain. Just like this." She kept walking towards her office

Soi Fon had wanted to protest and argue when the Head Captain decided the bubbly female had to stay with her, but she had wisely kept her mouth shut. Now she wished she had fought tooth and nail against the decision. She didn't think the red head would have so many goddamn visitors, EVERYDAY. Orihime's office she quickly learned; was a hangout spot for all squad members. It was outrageous how much drama went down in one office. How on earth had she gotten any work done? Between the drunks entering her office, the half-naked men, and the visits from Ichigo, it seemed impossible!

Ichigo

The dark haired girl blushed. She didn't like him or anything but what they did in that office was…'Hot' she thought. They made love-whoa- fucked in that office like it was the last time they would see each other. She had heard them before. It was so strange because she never barged in and told them to take it elsewhere or stopped Ichigo from entering, because it turned her on to hear them going at it. In a sick twisted way, she liked hearing Orihime moaning and groaning. She had leaned many things upon hearing them fuck. For one, Ichigo had stamina. His visits lasted hours. She blushed shaking the thoughts out her head.

But the stealth force captain respected Orihime…for many things, her special healing abilities, her determination, her strength, and her incredible zanpakto, and the fact that no matter what, she got her job done. No matter what. She took being a captain seriously. Locking the door behind her, she smirked. 'Captain Orihime and Kurosaki eh?' she thought. 'Who would of thought?'

A/N: Okay chapter one. Short. I want it to end like this. Like I said, a lot of goofing off but I need you all to be comfortable with new captains. Next chapter will explain how Ichigo and Orihime died. And also it will shine a little light on Orihime's zanpakto abilities. Then three more chapters and you'll begin to see the plot, I promise. I'm taking this story very slow because I don't want it to come out childish and cheesy.

Also go check out my one-shot fics!

Please review!

-Apples3

-This story was proofread by animelover44163, if there are any mistakes, please review! I need to know so that I can improve on my work.


	2. Captian Kurosaki

A/N: Okay chapter two! Keep the review coming I love 'em!

Chapter Two:

"Ahh" Orihime stretched her hands into the air arching her back off the seat and throwing her head back. She smiled, finally completing her report for head captain. 'I wonder if Ichigo-kun is finished with his report yet?' she thought before rising from her chair. Shuffling her captain robe on from her chair, where she had placed it. She never wore it unless necessary. It was heavy and way too big for her. They never made custom robes for new captains; they simply gave the new captains the old robe. Unless the robe was destroyed a new one would never be made. 'How did Unohana-san fight in this thing?' she though as she placed her written documents and reports inside a black folder. Snapping it shut she locked her office door before beginning her walk to Ichigo's barracks.

Recently there had been more hollow attacks in a small area off Karakura town. Kurumadani, the guardian of Karakura town, had reported strange things happening. She didn't know the details, but it sounded serious because squad twelve was called into the situation. Also, Kensei Muguruma, captain of squad nine, was investigating the unusual attacks. His team's orders were to secure the area until squad twelve finished collecting their samples. Her squad was put onto the roster as well for this investigation, which why she sent Isane. Isane hadn't return, but she knew she would be fine. Her lieutenant was more than capable, and she had confidence the tall woman. Although Isane was insecure about her body, she was not insecure in the least about her ability to fight. And Orihime loved that about the woman.

Orihime smiled sadly, when she was made captain, she had wished to be very close to all her squad members, but it hadn't work. While they all respected her and followed her orders she didn't established the same relationship they had with Unohana, only with Isane and Hanataro. She frowned, where was the nervous boy? She hadn't seen him a few weeks since the incident with Ichigo. She shifted her zanpakto on her back nervously. Ichigo decided to pay a visit to her office one night and things had gotten...heated. She was late coming home because she was reading up on all the reports Isane gave her that morning, and Ichigo wasn't there to help her go through them but to distract her. She must have forgotten to give Hanataro something because he walked in on them. He stood there shell shocked for several seconds staring before Ichigo threw his captain's robe over her naked body and started yelling. He had gasped, yelled sorry and slammed the door before running off. She blushed. 'Maybe I should go see if he's okay...Ichigo had yelled pretty loudly, and had probably scared him,' she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her hair.

Ever since she became captain she rarely wore her hair down, always opting to keep it up in a high ponytail. She looked more serious that way, or that's what Soi Fon had told her. Also it reminded her less of her brother. The hair pins she had grown to love so much disappeared after her death. They were gone, but her healing abilities remained, the pattern of her hair pins now tattooed on her wrists. All of the fairy-like beings were there; Hinagiku, Baigon and Lily, her shielding fairies; Ayame and Shuno her healing fairies .But Tsubaki. He was gone. She had burst out into tears when she had found out, she and everyone else wondered what happed to the feisty guy. No one knew, but that didn't stop her from searching into it. No information was there on what could have possibly happened to him. She often wondered if he was her zanpakto but the idea would die down. He would of tried to contact her by know if that was the case. Besides she met her zanpakto already. Her name was Hibucus. She has beautiful, long silver hair and bright blue eyes. The zanpakto was calm, cool and collected, and that made Orihime respect her. They had a close knit relationship like no other.

Hibucus transformed in her shikai form. She was the shape of one sword but it was three dimensional Almost like a diamond and the entire sword got longer, almost the same height from the floor to the underside of her breasts. Orihime preferred to fight in the dual wield style of its original form. Like Kenpachi she wasn't too good holding the both hands one sword. But he was right it did make it stronger. She giggled.

Head Captain trained her to uncover her Bankai... And while she had no memory of unlocking it she knew it was there. She eyed her feet as she turned the hall getting closer to squad eight's barracks.

Captain Komomura had restrained her and the Head Captain was secured in squad four's barracks where all his injuries were taken care of. She had woken up chained, all her spirt energy drained and Tetsuzaemon had told her everything. She was there for days. And she felt like an animal that deserved to die. Ichigo wasn't allowed to see her, and she had heard he had been restrained as well by Byakuya and Renji. Everyone was sure she would be sent to death, but when Head Captain recovered he stated her Bankai was remarkable and unlike any other. So he signed her over to squad four as their captain.

She eyed her feet as she turned the hall getting closer to squad eight's barracks. Captain Komamura had restrained her and Head Captain was secured in squad four barracks where all his injuries were being taken care of. She had woken up chained, all her spirit energy drained and Tetsuzaemon had told her everything. She was there for days, and she felt like an animal that had deserved to die. Ichigo wasn't allowed to see her, and she had heard he had been restrained as well by Byakuya and Renji. Everyone was sure she would be sent to death, but when Head Captain recovered he stated her Bankai was remarkable and unlike any other. So he signed her over to squad four as their captain.

Everyone was shocked and some captains even asked if had lost his mind. But that had been his desison and no one was to question it. After Tetsuzaemon told her the news she had ran to him and told him she was unfit for the position and deserved to die, but he had hit her over the head and told her to stand up and be proud. She sighed. Yamamoto was a strange one indeed. Isane told her there was a long scar in the center of his chest and she was surprised he was able to even be alive. From that day, Orihime refused to use her Bankai.

Turning down another hall she saw Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki side-by-ide. She waved and smiled at them both. She was happy for Rukia; she was married to Renji, made lieutenant of her brother's squad and had two beautiful children. Hikaru and Karu were two red-head boys. Hikaru was loud, feisty, and untamable. His brother Karu was the opposite and often reminded her of Byakuya. She was not surprised in the least as both of the Kuchikis walked right past her. Not a smile, a nod or anything. She knew it wasn't personal that's why she kept walking. Byakuya was naturally cold like that, but Rukia wasn't that type of person, she simply acted that way when she was around Byakuya. She understood that but it didn't stop her from waving to them anytime she saw them. Orihime shook her head of the thoughts as she eyed her destination: Squad eight's captain's office.

()()()

Ichigo resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk as Hikaru ran in circles around him yelling on the top of his lungs, "Strawberry-oji! Straberry-oji!" He sighed 'What the hell?' he thought rolling his eyes as the red-headed boy jumped on his desk before yelling "Captain Strawberry, Lieutenant Hikaru Abarai reporting for duty!"

"Haha! That's my boy!" Renji yelled laughing as he propped his feet on the couch near the window. Karu moved avoid his father's overly large feet. He peaked under the desk at his uncle, annoyed. 'Clearly he's not the only one,' he frowned watching as his uncle's eye brow twitched. His brother jumped off the desk doing a back flip before landing on his feet. "Too slow Berry-oji! Too slow!" He rolled his eyes. Was he the only mature male in this office? His father didn't take being a Lieutenant seriously and his brother was dishonoring the Abarai name. And his uncle...well his uncle was an idiot. He sighed, what's with the madness that went on in the office daily? How did his uncle become a captain? He wished he had stayed with his mother. But she was childish when she wanted to be too. Maybe his uncle Byakuya would train him when he got back. Why did the leave him here with these fools? Did he want him to become as foolish as his little brother as well? This was nonsense!

"Captain Kurosaki-Kunnn!" He watched as his uncle rolled his eyes again. "Come in Orihime," he said picking up his pencil and attempting to ignore Hikaru who had sat on top of his head playing with his wild orange hair. It had grown longer. 'Is he not going to cut it?' He frowned looking over to the mass of red hair on his father's head. His sharp blue eyes watched as the door opened to reveal his obasan. She smiled like she always did before slipping off her captain's robes and zanpakto. She placed them on the other couch opposite of himself and Renji. He watched the two weapons clatter onto the black leather couch. The handle was orange, and the hilt was shaped like two crescent moons facing opposite each other. The swords were beautiful, but dangerous. He heard the rumors...He heard what her bankai was. His mother and Byakuya talked about it, from the information he gathered, she looked like a different person. Her hair turned a darker shade of red and Hamaka pants were short and the Shihakushō all together changed. The tabi she wore on her feet were taller up to her mid-thigh. And her zanpakto, he shuddered-

"Hikaru-kun! Karu-kun!"

He couldn't breathe. He gasped, grasping onto her haori, gripping for dear life. What the hell? Her breasts, they were killing him. He could hear his brother giggling, laughing out loud and from what he could feel...Having a nose bleed. 'What a damn pervert?' He frowned. He tried to talk but she squeezed harder. Now his feet barely touched the floor. 'Damn...Dad, do something?!' he thought frantically. This was getting out of hand quickly. Then she released them. He gasped coughing, never valuing air as much as he did now. A cool hand bushed his red bangs back, her hand. "Oh my...Are you sick Karu-kun? You're really red," she asked. He slapped her hand off his forehead. "You almost killed me, baka!" He yelled. "Oi! Have some respect for Aunt Orihime!" He herd his dad yell watching his twin bob his head up and down in agreement. Orihime's eyes widened, realizing her mistake almost immediately. "Oh! My breasts!" She palmed them, "I'm sorry Hikaru-kun, Karu-kun! Aunty didn't know! Sorry!" she panicked. He saw his dad's, and uncle's faces heat up as well as his brother's. 'Seriously' he thought.

He waved his hand. "Gomen Orihime-oba, it's fine..." He said. "Yup! Yup!" Hikaru bobbed his head again. He turned to the door as it swung open again. 'This weirdo again,' Hikaru rolled his eyes. 'Does it ever stop?'

"Did I hear Orihime?" His blonde hair flowed behind him as his face lit up upon seeing her crouched form. "Orihime-channnn! You came to see me!" Shinji's eyes sparkled as he made a bee line to her. Standing from her crouched form she opened her arms preparing to give the pervert a hug. A swift kick had the girly looking male sailing to the other end of room. Ichigo stood, his foot raised.

"Okay...This has gotta stop now," the tall male stated. "Alright...Get the hell out Renji." he ordered. "What? What did I do?" Renji said standing. "Nothing, that's why you need to leave," Renji frowned eyeing Orihime for a second before grabbing both his twins and walking to the door. " Captain's meeting starts less than an hour. So you might wanna make it a quickie carrot top," he said idly carrying the twins. Ichigo said nothing as his eyebrow twitched once again.

With his arm wrapped around her waist, he glanced down at his red-headed princess. "I missed you." she whispered into his chest. He yawned before patting her head and wrapping the other hand around the small of her back. She smiled. Here is where she felt safe, in her husband's arms. She giggled, 'My strawberry protector.' she smiled as his scent surrounding her, encasing her. 'Maybe he just took a shower.' she snuggled into him. "What's so funny Hime?" she felt the vibration on the side of her face.

"Nothing." She looked up resting her chin on his chest as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm... Uh... Err... Awkward." Ichigo lazily turned his eyes to the intruder. "Shinji do you need something?" he drawled smirking. Shinji frowned. 'Bastard...' he thought. 'Ever since the idiot married my princess he thinks he's a king.' He frowned. He was about to answer Ichigo when the door peaked open and his lieutenant entered. "Captain H-Hirako. The meeting will begin shortly...You might want to head over before your late." Momo said timidly. Her face flushed when she turned to the other two captains in the room. "Good afternoon Captain Kurosaki and Captain Inoue-" A loud groan of frustration cut her off.

"Are you sure everyone still has to use your last name? We're married!" The tallest man said.

"It would confuse people, Ichigo-kun...That's why." She smiled kissing his cheek. He growled at her. "I'm your still your Kurosaki though mmm?" she whispered into his ear. He pulled her flush against his chest.

"Damn right you are."

"Okay Momo, let's leave before I hurl all over these two in disgust," Shinji spat. "Bye princess!" he waved before grabbing a now blushing Momo and ushering her to the door. It was no secret Momo had feelings for Shinji. But...He didn't feel the same about her. He grinned, 'It still is fun to tease her though,' he thought before closing the door behind him.

"Come on Ichigo-kun...We don't want be late." Orihime said pulling out of his grasp and propping herself onto his desk. She swung her feet. " What were you writing?" she asked eyeing his behind as he bent to pick up some toy Hikaru left on the floor. She licked her lips as she eyed him. "Oh just some stuff Renji brought in." he said standing back up to his full height. Orihime turned her head before he caught her ogling him. He moved back over to his desk throwing the toy into the draws. She yelped as he swatted her behind. "Off." he ordered sternly. She jumped off his precious desk landing gracefully on her feet. She mock saluted him, "Hai!" she said, "Where should I sit Captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo grinned falling back on his chair he patted his lap. "Right here princess." Instantly the smile on her face was replace with a pout. "Ichigo-kun...We have to go."

Ichigo grinned "Renji said to make it a quickie right?"

A/N: Alright, there we go. Review please! I hope there wasn't too much confusion with Orihime's zanpakto ability. It called Hibicus and in it shikai form it takes the shape of a three dimensional sword. On the hilt it has gauge and every time she hits her opponent's zanpakto, the gauge rises. Once it reaches the top it will reverse time to when the battle began. She will have full memory while the opponent will not remember anything and do the exact same thing again as in the past. It only reverses her fight with the enemy. Everything else will stay the same ^.^

-Apples3

-This chapter was edited by animelover44163. If you guys find any mistakes please review so that I know and can better improve my work.


	3. Captian Tomokazu

Chapter three:

Orihime frowned as she focused on pulling her wild red hair back into its high pony tail. She combed her hair with shaking fingers as she turned and watched Ichigo lay back against his chair. She frowned at him as a lazy grin spread across his face and he winked. She stood in front of the mirror pulling up her captain robe to cover her bright red hickies. 'Jeez Ichigo-kun,' she thought as she slipped her zanpakto on her back both of them at weird angles, one hilt up, one hilt down. She looked over at her husband who had stood up grabbing his captain's robe and shouldering Zangetsu onto his back. Even after all these years it still amazed her how her husband could run around swinging the sword as if it weighed nothing at all. She had tried lifting it before and it was like trying to lift a brick wall. Zangetsu was heavy, and it had nearly cut off all her fingers trying to lift him. He was three times her weight. She was happy she had her two light zanpaktos; it was easy to move around with on the battlefield. But still Ichigo was faster than her.

The orange-haired male had her pinned to his desk in less than a minute. 'He doesn't want me to sit on his desk, but he has no problem bending me over it?' She pouted. She really needed to go train with Soi Fon and the stealth force because Ichigo was fast. And he used it to his advantage all the time, trapping her in a matter of seconds. While Soi Fon was captain of squad four, she possessed above average speed. Ichigo's bankai was all about speed. How could she forget? That's why Ichigo was built the way he was. He was tall, and lean. While he still had muscle it wasn't a lot, but enough to not have him judge as 'flimsy' male. She had groaned frustrated when he pinned her hand above the desk and slipped her hamaka pants down. Kissing her neck he whispered a promise 'Just a quickie.' before filling her.

Her frown deepened. Somewhere somehow this was Renji's fault as well. The tattooed man had given Ichigo the idea of a quickie. She only wanted to drop in and see what he was up to before the meeting started. A swat on her rear made her jump. 'Ichi-kun needs to learn to keep his hands to himself." She thought rubbing her bottom. "Come on Hime, we're already late, quit day dreaming." He smirked before holding the door open for her. She blushed and walked out as Ichigo walked beside her. She watched him as he walked next her. He was almost two heads taller than her. She was short, she knew that, but why was Ichigo so tall? He was probably one of the tallest people in the soul society; Besides Kenpachi, and Sajin.

She smiled. Sajin was a very nice person. And she often went to visit the fox like captain. He had a calming spirit energy she liked to be around and he was above all peaceful. She would have to go see him after the captain's meeting was over. Tetsuzaemon was funny as well, although she didn't support his strange addiction to sake. He often held drinking contests, inviting Rangiku, Ikkaku, Shunsui, Renji, and Ichigo. She was surprised to see little Yachiru there, the normal blush around her cheek lightly darker than usual holding a large sake bottle. She had then basically carried Ichigo back to squad eight before telling Yumichika of Yachirus behavior. She turned the corner spotting Kiyone at the entrance along with a slightly shorter Yachiru. Over the years the captain of the Shinigami Woman's Association grew taller but not much. Everyone knew now she was naturally short but no one dared to say that in front of her for risk of feeling the female's wrath. Yachirus zanpakto had cat like ability. She knew that much but she had never actually saw her use it. Isane had, and reported to her that Yachiru used her zanpakto during a fight where Kenpachi almost died. She had stepped in and blew the shredded the enemy. Orihime didn't understand how Kenpachi almost died. He was one of the strongest people she knew here. But she didn't question it. After that Kenpachi had changed her last name to Zaraki, and everyone teased him that it was because he loved Yachiru. But he merely grinned and said "When I die I want you all to bow down to your new captain. Yachiru Zaraki." Then he laughed manically.

She smiled at Yachiru and Kiyone. Isane's younger sister became the lieutenant of squad thirteen recently. She was recommended by Orihime, Rukia, and Nemu. A small tug on her robe stopped her, she looked down at the smiling Yachiru whose skull clip adorned her hair and a light blush across her cheeks. "Yes Yachiru-chan?" The girl shifted frowning. "Do you have any candy Big Boobs? Dad wouldn't give me any until the meeting was over," she frowned.

"I'm sorry Yachiru-chan, I don't have any with me now. But you should ask Juushirou when he comes out. He always has candy." She smiled cheerfully. Of course the pink haired girl turned around and frowned. She waved to Kiyone who bowed in return before she watched Ichigo hold the door for again. 'Like being a gentleman can change that he just bent me over his desk.' She huffed before entering. Instantly she knew they were more than late. Even Shunsui made it in before her. She walked to her spot and stood in between him and Shinji, who grinned at her. She smiled back. The Head Captain slammed his zanpakto into the ground forcing everyone to stand straight and at attention.

"The Captain's Meeting shall begin." His voice boomed over the room. Orihime frowned shuffling closer to Shinji and further away from the captain of squad three. She could feel his dark evil spirit energy spiral around her uncontrollably. She frowned as it lashed out at her. She panicked; she could feel it spinning around her like a spider that had caught its prey. Her eyes searched the rest of the captains. Everyone else was engaged in the debate going on with Yamamoto. She felt like she was drowning under water. She couldn't understand what was happening. She could see their lips moving, but no sound. Her eyes locked with Kenpachi and she shivered. How long had he been staring?

He didn't grin or smirk like he usually did. He was looking a Squad three's captain: Tomokazu. She frowned as she looked at her husband who was speaking to Soi Fon. Did he not feel Tomokazu trying to choke her with his dark spiritual pressure? Then she could feel it, shocking and big like it always was. Kenpachi had also become restless because his spiritual pressure started to rise as well. She felt like she was going to die as an ongoing battle raged between the two. This was terrible, at this rate she wouldn't be able to keep the-

"Will you idiots stop? You're making Orihime uncomfortable." Shinji drawled beside her. Instantly they pulled back and she gasped. Breathing heavily as she dropped to the floor. Her report folder fell out her robe and onto the floor. She could feel sweat begin to form on her forehead as she gasped loudly. It was like she had been drowning and now there was air to breathe. She looked up at Tomokazu. She had never seen his face before, he always wore a hood. But she always feels his bright purple like eyes watching her. She shivered. Usually she could stand being around strong spiritual pressures, she was a captain. But in her current state now...She had to be careful.

With the help of Shinji she stood on her feet wobbling a bit as shifted a little closer to him again. The entire room was silent, all eyes on her. She looked over to Ichigo who was looking at worriedly. She knew he wanted to rush over and help her but it was one of the rules that once a meeting began that a captain should never leave his/her spot unless told to. She nodded over to him and smiled. He frowned as he turned to glare at Captain Tomokazu. Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to rise and Orihime gasped again resisting the urge to grab onto Shinji. "Captain Kurosaki!" Ichigo's spiritual pressure returned to a light buzz, but still lashed a little waiting for Tomokazu to make any sudden movement.

Yamamoto eyed Tomokazu before turning to Mayuri and nodding. "Continue Mayuri." He ordered. After eyeing Orihime for a few second he smiled, his manic smile, then started reading the report again.

()()()

After the captain's meeting, Kenpachi followed through with his promise and took Yachiru to her favorite candy shop outside the Soul Society. He watched as she order basically two of everything. Her mouth moved fast as her hands pointed to various colorful treats. The man who he owned the shop was currently rushing trying to keep up. He knew this man; Yachiru went here practically every week. Her strange obsession with sweets often made the man go clean of merchandise. But he was paying the shop owner good money, so he had better give Yachiru all she wanted.

He frowned. He had felt the strange captain begin to lash his spiritual energy all around Orihime. The captain had caught his attention because no one knew what he looked like or what his abilities were. The man didn't even have a last name. But he saw everything from the beginning. He was waiting for the girl's husband to protect his wife from it but it seemed like only he saw it. No one felt his energy suffocating the female except him. He saw her looking like a mouse backed into a corner. She was shifting closer to Shinji and looking to all the captain's. It seemed like only him-self and her noticed his spiritual pressure, which was strange. So he had stepped in rising his spiritual pressure, fighting his back into submission. Once he made contact with his spiritual pressure everyone had instantly taken notice of his spiritual pressure.

He watched Yachiru pay the man and jump up onto his shoulder with a bag of candy about her size. He shook his head as he began walking. Despite eating so much candy her teeth remained a perfect and pearly white.

His frown deepened as he ignored her munching and singing on his back. When his spiritual pressure had died down, his lingered around her, and that's when she started to fight back. It was a terrible attempt but he knew she was protecting something...hiding something. So he had forced her spirit energy into submission too, wanting to find out what it was. She had fallen to the floor with the force of it and then Shinji said something. He pulled back immediately. But he had felt it, no one else did, but he had, and he figure maybe that's why the strange hooded captain was attacking her.

He walked into his barrack and Yachiru hoped off his back, probably to go sneak off with the Kurotsuchi girl. He didn't care as long as she didn't get hurt. He laid on the floor his sword still in his hand as he looked up into the sky. Should he tell the clueless strawberry head? 'Nah, she's probably going to so many lengths to hide it from everyone for a reason.' he thought. He didn't really care much. But he wanted to see how long she could hide it. Now that would be interesting. He knew Ichigo was an idiot, but he would start putting pieces together soon and eventually come to him asking questions. He grinned; maybe he could get a fight out of the man once he came.

He shook his head. 'Damn Kurosaki, I wanted to see what her bankai was made of and you just had to go knock her up, huh?' he closed his eyes relaxing. He wanted her to unleash her bankai and see what that crazy red spiritual pressure was. If it had injured old man Yamamoto that bad and made her immediate captain, then it was something to look into. He sighed. While he didn't have a problem with fighting women, he knew he could not attack her while she was protecting something like that. But he had gotten a wiff of that spiritual pressure. He guessed he could wait until the infant was born...And then. He grinned. 'I'll just take 'em both on.' he thought before drifting into a nap.

()()()

Orihime sighed heavily as she walked quickly to squad two barracks. Stumbling and tripping over her feet she moved trembling. She had to get away from him. She couldn't feel him, but she knew he was there. She didnt wave at Omaeda who was walking side by side with Izuru. Izuru looked at her and blushed before trying to catch her attention. She waved him off frantically. Starting to panic she ran, she could faintly hear the larger man yell at her not to run in squad twos barracks. But she picked up speed. She would apologize to Soi Fon later. But if she slowed down, he would catch and begin asking many questions she didn't want to answer right now. Even though he was masking his spiritual pressure she could feel he was angry.

She opened her door before closing it quickly her wild red pony tail flying around her. She sighed in relief as she didn't hear foot steps behind her. She pulled her captain's robe off and let her zanpakto lay on the couch with her robe. "That was close." She sighed out before walking over to her chair. Instantly she stiffened. Her chair was facing the wall. 'That's not how I left it.' She thought reaching for her zanpakto. With no hesitation the woman sliced the chair in half. The person behind the chair moved she could clearly see that in the dark room. Tanned hands made a grab for her and she did a back flip grabbing her other twin zanpakto. She backed into wall before the person made a grab for her again. She kicked and the shadow grabbed her leg before pinning her wrists to wall. 'Male' she thought, her breathing was the only thing that could be herd in the dark room.

And then his breath blew across her cheek and she relaxed instantly knowing who it was. The man she was trying so hard to avoid was here right before eyes. 'How did he get here before me?' She thought helplessly. 'Am I really that slow?' She swallowed. "Orihime." His voice pierced the darkness. She didn't answer, too caught up in trying to catch her breath. He didn't continue choosing to force her to release her zanpaktos. Her grip tightened reflexively against the handle. She could see the corner of his mouth pull downward. He sighed and tears caught in her eyes.

She attacked him, her own husband. She batted her eyelashes trying to keep her tears at bay. "I-Ichigo." She croaked. The tears surprised him. Releasing her death grip on her zanpaktos she watched as they clattered to floor. Ichigo let her wrists go and pulled her against his chest as she cried. She could feel his muscles tense and bunch up under her cheek. He was still on guard like he was expecting another wild attack from her. She shook her head as more tears fell. How long had it been since she cried like this? 'Long enough' she decided as a sob wrecked through her body. "Shhh, it's okay Hime," he patted her back as he relaxed and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." She repeated her arms clutching onto his back and twisting her fingers into his captain's robe.

Ichigo frowned. What the hell had happed to his wife? In the captain's room he hadn't felt anything until Kenpachi's spiritual pressure started to rise and then he felt Captain Tomokazu's spiritual pressure rise almost equally before retracting back in his body, his wife was caught in between it. But she was a strong woman and could deal with withstanding that kind of energy, so why did she collapse onto the floor and coughing and wheezing? He squeezed her supple body tighter, patting her back like she was an infant. And after the meeting was over he had walked to her and she had stiffened before racing to the door. Ukitake and Kyoraku had patted his back and told him it was probably that time of the month and she needed space. But he knew damn well that that wasn't the case, so instead of racing behind her, he shunpoed into her office and waited. Izuru had stepped in and picked up his shinigami robes which he found weird. Why were they in her office?

Another sob racked through her body and Ichigo lifted her into his arms before walking to the couch and sitting with her in his lap. She quieted down and he could hear her lightly snoring. He laid his chin on top of her head and frowned. Orihime was hiding something from him, and it had something to with Tomokazu. But before he questioned her he had to go see Kenpachi, because he knew something about the situation that took place in today's captain's meeting. He was going to Squad eleven first thing in the morning. Kissing the top of her head he left laid her sleeping form on the couch before closing the door behind him.

A/N: Alright I know the POV changing is really difficult but I'm working on it. Any questions? Leave it in your review.

-Apples3

-This chapter has been edited by animelover44163. If you guys see anything wrong please leave a review so that I can fix it and improve my work, thanks for reading.


	4. Yukiko

A/N: Readers are asking why Kenpachi of all people know Orihimes pregnant first. Kenpachi is smarter then people think, and you'll see once the story really starts getting serious.

Chapter Four:

Knock

Knock

"Come in Yukiko." A lazily voice rang in the empty room. The door slid open carefully and a tall blonde entered the room. She was dressed in a light green dress and white flats. Her eyes hidden by her long bangs. Shutting the door behind her she walked across the room, her feet barely making any sound at all across the wood. Urahara smiled at his fourteen year old daughter. She stood beside him before she gently shook her bangs out her face revealing razor sharp silver orbs that seemed to glow in the dark room. Her face viod of any expression she eyed him before licking her lips and speaking. "Mother wishes for you prepare the senkaimon."

Urahara looked at her silver eyes. He was told by many people that she was common copy of him. A love for science. And he thanked the gods Yoruichi blessed him with such a daughter. She was outstanding in every way. Her eyes usually hidden by her bleach blond hair were...unerving. Being under her gaze made many people feel like a experiment. He hid his smile behind his fan. But he knew Yukiko was a good girl...some what.

"Really now..." he responded snapping the fan shut. "So shall we get started?" He responded watching her with the same silver eyes. She flinched. 'Hmmm...' he thought watching her look back into his intense eyes. Her arm uncosiouly went to grab her elbow she licked her lips agian before saying, "I...I wish to go." Urahara tapped his fan on the tip of his hat as he watched for a moment. While she prefered to remain like a child without emotions he liked to make his child feel uncomfortable sometime. Just to reassure himself that she had feeling like everyone else. After all he didnt want her ending up like Mayuri. He shuddered before standing. She flinched agian but didnt move from her spot as he towered over her small frame.

"Okay Yukiko."

A small light flickered in the back of her eyes, and a faint ghost smile adored her cheeks. She nodded once before exiting. Yukiko was just like him. She often watched him work in the lab and asked questions every now and then. But when she wasnt with him in the lab she was underground training by herself or with Yoruichi. Even Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu helped her out sometimes. She had esablished some sort of _relationship_ with the dark haired girl. He smiled. She was friendly, but not a fool. Jinta and Yukiko didnt really get along to well. They didnt say anything to each other but there was always some strange tension between them. He spoke to Yoruichi, and she knew exactly what was going on between the two. And it bothered him everyday that she wouldnt tell him what it was!

"Tessai." The larger man opened the door with a quite "Yes sir" Urahara walked towards him. "Get the senkaimon ready. Yoruichi and Yukiko are going to the soul society." He said snapping his fan open. The large man nodded before slipping out behind the door. He fanned hisself. Yoruichi didnt need a reason to go to the soul society. Ever since Orihime and Ichigos death she went there quite often. The shinigami woman association was proving to be a very interesting group.

()()()

Byakuya frowned watching the fishes swim in his pond. Something was terribly wrong. He counted the koi fishes swimming around in the freash water. Three fishes were missing. He knew exactly where to go to find them, they always ended up in the same spot everytime. Squad thirteens barrack. He would always walk in finding a coughing Ukitake watering his garden. He would ignore his cheerful greeting and walk up to the pond and stare watching _his _fish swim around in the clear water. He would glare at the captian before retriving his fish and leaving. Almost everytime the silver haired man would frantically say it wasnt him. His eyebrow twitched. 'Then who could it possibly be?' He frowned. 'No one else would dare come in here and take them.'

He sighed as he turned to start his walk to squad thirteen. He would have to set up a security system around the fence once he got back. He vowed that he would catch the thief and excute them for dishorning the Kuchikis koi pound. 'Enough is enough' he thought as he walked past all the maids. He herd a faint giggling in the second room he passed. Frowning he watched as the door swung open and his obnoixious nephew fly through the door landing in a patch of freash lilys he had planted the other day. He stood staring at the young boy as he sat on the lilys rubbing the back of his head. "Ow ow ow owwwie! Kaoru! Your mean!" He yelled before standing up and bouncing back into the room. "Do not inturrupt my studing brother." He herd a voice call from behind the door. "I only asked if you wanna play tag in ojisan's office!" said the younger twin, "You didnt have to hit me!"

He herd nothing come form the older boy. And then Kaoru stomped his foot once more crossing his arms and turning down the hall muttering something about a bookworm. He smirked. His nephews were nothing a like. Contining his walk he caught a small glance at Kaoru. His hair was tied in a pony tail and he had a giant dusty book infront of him. At least he knew he could die and have a hier carry out the Kuchikis name with pride. Even though his last was Abari, he was diffently a Kuchiki.

()()()

Ichigo yawned loudly at he shifted in his uncomfortably on the pillow. It was late afternoon and he wanted to go check on his wife, but here he was sitting across from Tetsuzoemon and Sajin drinking sake. He grinned a large goofy grin as he watched the lieutenant act out a funny story of what he and Ikkaku were doing. He laughed not hearing a word the drunk was saying but laughing as he struck an outrangous pose. His eyes turned to the large man who was sober. But he had drank more then the both of them combined. His face was serious as he stared at the table in front of him. His yellow eyes intense, almost angry.

He had been on his way to Kenpachi to ask a roll full of questions about the incident yesterday. But the short haired man with shades had jumped infront of him and bowed saying his captian wanted to speak with him. Ichigo waved himm off saying he had something important to do and would go see him later. But then he ran face first into orange fur. Glancing up at the beast he laughed nerviously before agreeing. Sajin smiled and picked him up by the strap of his zonpakto and hauled him into the nearest bar. He only agreed to have a sip and then be on his way, but Tetsuzaemon was pursuasive. A worried from replaced his grin. He could go see Orihime like this, she hated when he was drunk. Maybe he should just go see Kenpachi and then head home. But everytime he set foot into eleventh barrack the captian would draw his zonpakto and tell him he wasnt leaving without a fight. He shook his head. Fighting Kenpachi Zaraki while under the influence was sucided.

"Do you know anything of Captian Tomokazu?" A deep voice broke his train of thought. "Captian Tomokazu?" Dammit. He was slurring. "Yes..Do you know anything of him? Ot his ablilities?" Did he know anything about him? No. Tomokazu was a strange man...And he wanted something from his wife. A permanent scrowl settled on to his face. "No. Ive never actually saw him fight." he answered. The beastly captian tightened his grip on his cup as he glanced at his passed out lieutenant. "Do you think hes a safe man?" He shook his large head. "Do you think he can be trusted i mean?"

"No. Not at all." Ichigo murmered taking another sip of his sake. Sajin nodded. "Ichigo...During the captian meeting-" The carrot top cut him off." I know. Im taking care of it."

"I see. I spoke to Yamamoto about it." He lifted his silver orbs to his hazy brow ones. "What did the old man say?" Captian Komamuras nose twitched at the light insult. "He understands, and sayd he will deal with Tomokazu when the time is right." Ichigo snoted. " He better hurry the hell up, because if I find out that bastards after my wife ill kill him." He finished standing up almost falling face first into the door. Sajin reisited the urg to roll his eye. 'Im not even finished speaking...Such an impatient man.' He thought as he lifted Tetsuzaemon on his shoulder. He began his walk to squad seven barracks.

()()()

Stepping onto Squad eight grounds Ichigo sighed. His vesion was stable and his legs werent doing that crazed noodle dance like they were ealier. He walked past his lieutenants office. Empty. 'Where is that idiot?' He thought. Renji rarely did paper work ever since his twins were born. Ichigo didnt mind as much though. While he hated paper work himself he could deal with it. He had gotten use it over the few months.

He really wanted to go see his wife. But that would start up an unnessary argument that he knew he didnt want at the moment. His wife was up to something. He knew that much with the way she had widly attacked him in the office. She must not of herd him, but had told her it was him and to calm down. She didnt seem to care, still attacking feriously. For a second he thought she knew it was it was him and had _wanted _to injure him. But this was Orihime...She wouldnt do that. Still when she embraced him and started to cry his body remained tense as if he expected it was a trap. But she dropped her zonpakto and started to sob, he instantly knew this was serious. What ever Tomokazu had done to her in the captian meeting had seriously shook her up.

He knew he had to take care of, and soon. He didnt like having his princess feel like she wasn safe. His entire right arm still hurt from catching her kick. There was so much force behind her kick. He should of dodge intstead of blocking. Soi Fons voice oddly ran in his head. 'Always dodge what you can block.' She was right about that. His hand grasped the door nob as he twisted it. He stopped mid-twist. Someone was inside his office. Imediatly his body tensed up ready for a fight. He flung the door open other hand on Zangetsu. He stopped as bright blue eyes stared up as his full of innocence. Dropping his hand that was on Zangetsu he dragged it down and face then yelled. "Wheres you father!"

The red head child on his desk that was sitting in the center of all his paper work frowned. "Dont yell Ichigo-oji." He pouted before standing on a stack of papers. He pointed his hand in his uncles face. "If you gotta know so bad, hes with mommy fight Hollows back in the world of the living." Ichigo sighed as Hikaru folded his hands and glared at him. "Why are you here Hikaru?" He said sitting down behind his desk as he began orgnaizing the messy papers. "Wheres Orihime-oba?" The fiesty boy ansewered his question with another question. "Where she always is, in squad twos barracks."He said shuffling the paper in one neat stack. "You lier! I went there early today and Isane-chan said she left out early! Where is she?" He yelled bending so his face was inches a way from his. " Did you check the dumpling shop?"

Red hair flew everywhere as the yound boy bobbed his head furiously. "Yea! I even said Soi Fon-san. She said Orihime didnt tell her where she was going."

Ichigo sighed laying his head between his hands. He didnt have time for kids stomping on his desk and demanding answers he didnt have. He had work to do. But where had his wife gone off to? And if she left so ealry why was she not back yet? "I dont know where she is Hikaru." He answered as he dug through his draws for a pen. The child stomped on his desk everything ontop the desk went flying to the floor. "Well go find her!" He thew his hands in the air. Thats when Ichigo noticed a small drawing in his hand. He pointed to the paper ignoring the childs tantrum. "Whats that?"

"Whats it look like! Its a drawing of me and Orihime-oba! Now find her baka-oji!"

'Okay, that does it.' Ichigo snagged the boy by his blue shirt dragging him off the table he stood walking towards the door. The boy thrashed and yelled as Ichigo put him under his arm. " You want Orihime so bad. Lets go find her." He said locking his office door back he walked into something soft and supple. He saw a flur of blond hair and a kick to his stomach sent him flying threw the previously locked door. He clutched tightly to Hikaru as he took the full impact of the door. Immidatly he stood looking up he saw a young girl. Her feet still extended her panties plain in view as her green dress floated around her. She glared at him for a second before placing her foot back on the floor. Ichigo got ready as she crouched down prepaing to attack agian. A voice rang threw the hall. "Oi ! Yukiko. Down girl. Hes a friendly."

He reconginized the voice instanly. He looked at Hikaru who was now whimpering behind his leg. 'All talk just your dad.' He thought eyebrow twitching.

"Jeez Ichigo. How did you ever become captian?"

He looked up at the girl who had placed her leg down and was now staring at him through her blond bangs. He flinched. 'Why does her eyes look like shes seeing through me?' he thought as she studied him through her long hair. She clasped her hands infront of her as her head turned to study Hikaru who clung even tighter to his leg. Then another female appeared standing next to young girl. This female he recongized immediatly.

"Yoruichi!"

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! I love 'em

-Apples3


	5. Isshin Kurosaki

Chapter Five:

"Renji! Watch your back dumbass!" Rukia barked before slicing through the hollow directly behind the oblivious red head. "I saw it Rukia, but I'm a little busy if haven't noticed!" He yelled over his shoulder. Jumping away from the three hollows he frowned watching the tiny women cut through another hollow. There were way too many of them. This was definitely not in the report Ukitake gave them. He said there was a small amount of hollow attacks off the cost of Karakura town. But no, there were over fifty hollows surrounding himself and his wife. Although they were putting up a hell of a fight; they couldn't last for long. He knew that.

The tendons in Rukia's right ankle had torn, and her left wrist was broken. Looking down he frowned, he wasn't doing any better himself. He was pretty sure three of his ribs were broken and the muscle in the back of his thigh was throbbing. He didn't know what was wrong, but every time he moved the pain shot down to soles of his feet. 'This isn't good.' he thought as another hollow lunged for him. He had to get Rukia out here and contact the soul society for back up. "Roar, Zabimaru!" He roared lashing out his zanpakto killing four hollows in one whip. He watched as his sword retreated back to its original form. He did a back flip before lashing it out again and rushing to Rukia who was kneeling gripping her leg. Her small dainty hand still tightly clutched onto her sword.

She frowned as he crouched down beside her, "What are you doing you idiot? I'm fine-Hey! Put me down Renji! I can walk! Let go-"

"Shut up Rukia." He gasped out. He had her slung over his shoulder his arm gripped the back of her thighs as he lashed out his Zabimaru, clearing the way for an escape.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he jumped on top of a large building. He dropped her harshly on her backside.

"Stay right here and contact Orihime. I'm going-" She cut him off standing planting her zanpakto in the ground and leaning her weight onto it.

"No! Are you stupid or something? We are both too injured to fight! You stay here-" Renji cut her off.

"Dammit woman, for once could you just listen to me?!"

"How about you listen to me! All you do is talk Renji!"

"All i do is talk? Have you heard yourself lately? All you do id nag nag-"

"Nag!? What? I do not nag Abarai!"

"Renji do the dishes! Hikaru no yelling in the house! Kaoru go clean your room!" He impersonated her voice while placing his hand on his hips and making funny facial expressions. She frowned stepping towards him ready to clobber his head but her ankle throb and she fell. Renji watched her under dark lashes not moving to help her. Rukia needed to learn to be obedient sometimes, and she would brush him off anyway, she was too damn stubborn. Instead she came up with a witty response. "Thank god Hikaru and Kaoru aren't here to see their father act like such a big baby."

Renji's face heated up in anger, before he could say something else a missile flew past him, flying in between Rukia and himself before colliding with a hollow. It exploded and Renji dug his Zabimaru into the floor bracing him-self against it from the impact. Turning his head he saw a dark haired woman standing next to a slightly shorter red-head boy. The boy held a large spiked bat and was dressed in faded jeans, rips on each knee and a bright blue shirt. The girl dressed in short jean shorts and a navy halter top. Placing the rocket launcher down her feather light voice reached his ears. "Target terminated sir." Then he heard them, the familiar click clack of the sandals against the pavement. "Good job Ururu." He ruffled her hair before looking at the other boy. "Go help Tessai finish them off down there." The boy nodded before leaping off the roof with his large weapon. He could faintly hear kido spells and the boy's battle cries as he swung the bat.

"Well Abarai's I'd say you two are in trouble hmm." He whipped the fan across his face. "Are you guys okay?"

"Do we look okay?" He snorted. Urahara nodded to Ururu. He watched as the woman walked up to him flipping the rocket to the other end he bonked him on his head knocking the man out cold. Rukia laughed as her husband laid flat on the floor. Smiling at Ururu she accepted her hand to pull her up.

Turning to Urahara she asked, "What's with the numbers of hollows? It's so strange." she said walking carefully to him.

Urahara nodded snapping his fan shut, "I'll explain everything, but first let's get you guys to safety. Ururu, will you please get the moocher over there?" He said cheerfully.

"Yes sir." Strapping the rocket to her back lifted the large man on her shoulder before nodding and taking off ahead.

"Where is your wife?" Rukia asked finally standing in front the man. "Ahh she just left to the Soul Society not very long ago. She took Yukiko with her too." He said slipping a hand around her waist helping her walk. "Oh I see… Did Yukiko finally grow tired of the stuffy old shop?" The small woman teased. Urahara didn't respond as he continued helping the witty female.

()()()

Rangiku watched the woman as she walked through the gate to the Soul Society gates looking wary and nervous. She wrung her fingers in her hamaka pants as she scurried across the maze like opening only slowing down when she reached the maze like buildings. The girls grey orbs flashed back and forth before speed walking past squad three. She followed closely behind her rushing form. Whipping the corner quickly she started to run almost frantically to squad two. 'I wonder what's gotten into her.' Rangiku thought curiously before walking up to squad twos barracks. "State your name." She nearly dropped her sake bottle turning to one of the stealth force members. "Umm...erm Rangiku." She said weirded-out by the man. He stared at her for a moment before looking at the bottle of sake, his brown eyes narrowed a bit at the bottle and she clutched it tighter to her bosom.

"Captain Inoue sure doesn't drink a lot of sake." another voice rang out. Rangiku sighed. All she wanted was to drink with Orihime. She pouted, she couldn't wait until the finished repairing her home. Getting through squad two was too much work. Finally she turned and eyed Soi Fon. "Captain Soi Fon~" She sang out. "Can I see Orihime-chan?" She smiled. Soi Fon rolled her shoulders back. "I do not care as long as you keep it down." the dark haired female said leaning against the frame of the door. Bouncing in her spot she smiled before winking as she took off down the hall.

Soi Fon watched as the guard bowed in her presence. Rolling her eyes she headed back to her own office. Something was up with Captain of squad four. She was jumpy and restless, she could tell. She was walking down the hall making her usual evening rounds when she saw the woman rush down her hall nearly knocking over her fat ass lieutenant. Not that she cared for the bright haired girl but she was curious. Her actions during the captain's meeting, the sobbing she heard coming from her office shortly after, and then this morning she had gone through more than a little trouble of sneaking out of one of the most guarded facilities in the Sereitei. And it bothered her because she had successfully slipped past them all. Whatever the woman was up she would have to keep a close eye her, as well as that strange captain, Tomokazu.

Rangiku walked quietly to the door of Orihime's office. Pushing an ear to her door she listened, wondering why it was so quite inside. Usually the bubbly woman was talking aloud or to her-self but it was completely silent in the office. Sighing she released her death grip on the sake bottle before reaching for the door knob. The office door swung open and she gasped grabbing the handle of Hinako as the tip of a sword grazed her throat. She swallowed as the sword lowered and a high pitch squeal was heard, "I'm sorry Rangiku-san! I'm just a little uneasy is all. Come in." Stepping aside she motioned for her to step inside. Rangiku eyed the female strangely before carefully slipping inside the dark office. "Orihime-chan why are all the lights off? You need some light hun."

"No!" Rangiku jumped at the high pitched shout. She turned disbelievingly to the shorter woman. Placing her hands on her hip she frowned.

"Close the door Orihime we need to talk." She said sternly. She watched her stiffen before closing the door and leaving them in complete darkness. She heard her light feet as they padded across the room before her body sunk into the sofa. Rangiku followed suit before popping the sake bottle open and took a long swing. She swallowed the burning liquid. "Want some?" She asked waving the pale colored bottle. She quietly told her no before clasping her hands in her lap.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Her motherly voice flooded the room. She could hear her fidget and shift restlessly in the chair, but she didn't care. She needed answers right away.

"N-nothing Rangiku-san. What are you talking about-"

"Captain told me everything about what happened yesterday at the meeting." She cut her off before taking another swig out her sake bottle. Orihime gasped before rubbing her fingers together.

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now." Rangiku leaned over the table and her breath brushed over Orihime's lips. Her small nose wrinkled as she smelt the sake off her lips. Her stomach did flips clearly not agreeing to the foul smell. She held her breath counting to ten trying to calm her nerves.

"I want to talk about it Orihime, that's why I came here in the first place." Orihime let out a breath as her stomach continued turning, and she could feel her early breakfast starting to rise. She frowned. 'Oh please. Not here...Not right now.' She thought her lips tightening into a thin line.

"Rangiku I think you should go." She said as her breath caught in her throat. She wanted so badly to push Rangiku away from her face, the smell was disgusting. And it was making her stomach do odd things. The other busty woman jumped as if she'd been slapped. She snatched up the bottle quickly before yelling, "Fine!" Then she stomped out the door and slammed closed. Once the sound of her footsteps faded Orihime grabbed the bucket next to her desk and heaved up everything she had worked so hard to keep down this morning. She coughed and hacked as she emptied her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what she had done to Rangiku. One of close friends had just walked out on her because of this secret she keeping. Maybe she should just...

No she said as she slumped down to her knees and gasped in pain. She couldn't tell anyone. Because he was still was here and he was after it...'No.' She thought shaking her head furiously, 'No one's going to hurt you little one. I'll protect you...So you have no reason to fret.' she smiled down at her stomach. She had left out early this morning to travel to the world of living. She went to go see the only doctor who she could trust, the only doctor who knew about the baby.

Isshin Kurosaki

She had told him four months ago when she had first found out, and was making impossible efforts to go see him every two weeks. He was the man who had placed the protective barrier around her womb which was why it looked like her stomach wasn't growing. He said he didn't know how long it would last but she was hoping it would be long enough for her to wrap things up in Soul Society. Isshin didn't question her often, only asking how she was doing, and if she felt alright. But today he had asked her the question she was trying to avoid ever since she started to visit him.

Flashback

Orihime shivered as Isshin placed the cold jell on her belly. Isshin gave an apologetic smile as he rubbed the jell over her well rounded stomach. He had made the barrier around her baby inactive before placing the jelly like substance all over the now large rounded belly. "So what did my jackass son do?" He asked out the blue as he placed the monitor over the cool jell pressing down lightly. She flinched and he murmured a quite sorry as he continued sliding the object across her swollen skin. It was red and there was bruises surrounding her tummy. It was always sensitive after the barrier was gone. She blinked at him, "What do you mean Isshin-papa?" She asked. His eyebrows knotted together as he focused on his task. "Your stress levels are way higher than they were the last visit." He grinned. "And so are your hormone levels."

She blushed; Isshin had told her it was okay to have sex when during the pregnancy. So she didn't stop Ichigo from prancing onto her whenever he pleased. "I-it's nothing. I guess it's just the paper work getting a little heavy to handle that's all." She lied easily, smoothly. She bit her lip; she was starting to do that a lot lately. Lie. She lied so much she didn't know what the truths were and what were lies. Isshin didn't say anything as he asked her excitedly. "Wanna know the sex?"

She smiled, glad that he didn't push the touchy subject before nodding happily. He pushed the a little harder against her belly and she bit her lip harder trying not to groan in pain. Isshin whooped as he turned to her. "It's a boy!" She smiled as joyful tears started to well up. "You want pictures?" He asked her grinning. She looked at the screen before shaking her head no. Frowning suddenly at the incoming tears she padded her eyes gently. She laughed as her father in law danced about singing. Suddenly, as if forgetting she was there Isshin turned around and grabbed a wipe from the counter. He wiped the jell off her stomach gently before a sad smile crossed his face. "So when will you tell Ichigo?" he whispered softly as he wiped off the last of the jell. She took in a sharp breath before watching his back carefully. He threw the wipe out before running his opening his drawer and digging through it.

"Soon." She whispered back as he murmured ta-da and presented a soul pill. He stared at her for a long time and she didn't look back into his eyes. She knew this was hard for the man, to hide secrets from his daughters and his son but it was the only way to keep the baby safe. He of course didn't know what she knew. He didn't know the captain of squad three was an enemy and not a comrade like everyone thought. He thought she was not telling Ichigo because she had the jitters, but that was most definitely not it.

Isshin said nothing as he swallowed the soul pill. He came out in his soul reaper uniform and smiled down at her before preforming the markings on her stomach to begin the barrier for her womb again. He frowned. "Orihime-chan you never told me how the barrier ended up deactivating in the first place." He said looking up at her. He watched as she shook her head gently before saying,

"I don't want to talk about it Isshin-papa."

He nodded before continuing his task in silence. Once her stomach flattened out to its regular size he pulled her robe closed and went back into his body. He smiled as she stood to her full height. She had grown a few inches, but she was still short. She smiled at him, a fake smile and thanked him before telling him to tell Yuzu and Karin she said hello. The twins were impossible to keep away from spirits and hollows and after Ichigo and Orihime's death he had grown tired of them sobbing and being depressed. He couldn't stand for his little girls to be like that, so he sat them down and explained to them everything about hollows and the soul society. They had taken it better then he thought. Then they asked if they could go visit their brother and he showed them how to get safely through the senkaimon, which made them grow accustomed to the Urahara shop.

Isshin didn't like Yuzu going there all the time. He trusted Urahara, Yoruichi, and...Yukiko even though she had tried to dissect Yuzu once or twice. But they were not the problem. It was that boy. Jinta. He was jumping back and forth between Yukiko and Yuzu, and he hated seeing his princess unhappy. He would have to have a talk with the boy and soon, because if Karin came carrying a sobbing Yuzu again he was going to murder someone. And Jinta was at the top of his shit list

Flashback End

She clutched her flat belly. Rangiku was probably drunk and didn't mean to behave like that but she would still go and apologize tomorrow morning. A knock on the door interrupted her. Quickly she placed the basket under her table and stood whipping her face she turned on the light squinting at the sudden brightness. She sat back in her chair and coughed. "Come in."

Isane entered in her hand a stack of paper work. She held back a groan of frustration as Isane smiled. "These are all finished Captain, all you have to do is file them." Orihime blushed. 'She must have seen my face.' she thought as Isane placed the paper work on her desk. The tall woman bowed to her before standing. "Hikaru-kun stopped by earlier today asking for you. I told him I didn't know where you went. He's with Captain Kurosaki at the moment." She said eyeing Orihime.

She pouted, "Hmm, I wonder what he could have wanted, probably sweets," she said putting her hand under her chin.

"And tomorrow the Shinigami Women's Association is holding a small get together inside the Kuchiki house."

Orihime's face lit up as she snapped her fingers. 'That's exactly what I need. Some girl time.' she thought. "Oh I hope someone sent Yoruichi and invitation! I want to see Kiko-chan, it's been forever."

She smiled. "Yoruichi has already been informed and is here in Sereitei as we speak. She is staying in squad eight barracks." Her smile faded slightly. 'Ichigo...' She thought. Shaking the depressing thoughts away she turned to Isane.

"Will Rukia be attending as well?" The tall woman shook her head.

"No, she's with Renji-san in the world of the living, they haven't returned yet." She informed her.

The busty princess froze. 'Oh god I hope they didn't sense my spiritual pressure. Maybe... maybe they knew and were already on their way back to tell Ichigo.' She gasped as her heart pounded harshly against her chest. "Captain Inoue?" Orihime snapped out of it before placing a fake smile on her face and turning to her lieutenant. "Yes Isane? Is that all?"

The silver haired woman nodded before turning and walking to the door. Right before she turned the knob she asked over her shoulder. "Captain...Are you okay?"

Orihime swallowed her guilt before replying cheerfully. "Yeah! Never been better Isane-san!" She waved off.

Nodding her head, Isane looked over her shoulder at her captain, who continued to laugh and smile. Closing her eyes she opened the door and shut behind her before walking down the hall. She stopped before crushing her back to wall as tears flowed down her cheeks. 'What's wrong Captain?' she sobbed. 'I wish you'd tell me' she thought as she slid down the wall slowly as loud sobs ripped from her chest.

Why was her Captain lying to her?

A/N: Alright Chapter five! Ugh I have to sleep. Its late and my over active imagination has to go to sleep.

-Apples3

-This chapter has been edited by animelover44163. Okay guys, like always, if you find mistakes please review so that I can fix them and improve on my work.


	6. Yukikos discovery

A/N: Orihime stil s her shield and healing abilities. They are much more powerful then before.

Chapter Six:

Ichigo's eye twitched as he stared at the two females sitting the couch. Yoruichi, unashamed as always was sitting with her feet open the couch legs thrown open carelessly. The younger girl had manners and was sitting with both legs closed, ankles crossed. She eyed Hikaru who snuggled further in his captain's robes. 'Punk.' He thought, ever since they got in the room the girl, Yukiko, kept eyeing him like he was a rat in the maze. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Yoruichi who yawned and scratched her stomach. The purple haired woman had lost her pregnancy fat in less than a week's time. Yoruichi didn't get very big during her pregnancy in the first place. But it was fun to tease her. Now though, you would have never guessed she had ever had a child.

"Jeez Ichigo, who's the kid? He's shaking like a leaf behind you." She said nodding over to Hikaru who peeped over his shoulder. The boy pushed his head deeper into his back.

"He's shaking because that girl keeps staring at him like that." He countered. Hikaru peeped his head over him again and nodded frantically. She turned her head to look up at the blonde. She frowned at the girl slightly before standing, Yukiko stood right behind her like an obedient dog.

Patting her head Yoruichi answered, "She's my daughter Ichigo. I know you haven't seen her in a while, but the scientist eyes should have been a wake-up call." She said returning her hand to her out thrust hip.

A light bulb went off in his head instantly, "No way! That's the little baby? What happened to her? Why does she look...so...so-" Yoruichi frowned slightly.

"Like Urahara right? Ughh...He's corrupted the girl beyond repair. You're looking at female copy of Urahara Kisuke." She rolled her eyes before slipping her feet into her flat shoes. "Soon enough she'll be wearing a hat and those ridiculous sandals." she finished as Yukiko followed her to the door.

"So is that your kid Ichigo? Finally did the deed with Orihime eh?" She teased grinning, his face flushed in anger. "This is Renji's kid! Don't you see the red hair?" He said pushing Hikaru forward and pointed to his head. The boy lost his balance and went tumbling towards Yukiko. She stood staring as he rolled up to her; she blinked as he scurried back behind Ichigo. Yoruichi eyed her daughter and sighed. How she longed for her to be that excited bubbly baby again, but she knew it was useless.

"Where's Orihime?" She asked. Trying to pry Hikaru off his leg he turned to her.

"Me and Hikaru were just going to go look for her, seems like she's been missing all day," he answered waving his hand. "I'm sure she just went to go do some errands or something." He flinched again as Yukiko's eyes narrowed at him and her fingers clenched before unclenching as if she wanted to strike him. It happened so fast he thought he imagined it. Finally giving up on removing Hikaru he folded his arms and turned to her. "Where are you going?"

She turned to the door and Yukiko automatically turned with her. Waving over her head she said," Im going to Kukaku's house for a nap." She stopped and turned to the mini Urahara, "You can stay here for a while, but don't..." she paused and looked into Yukiko's eyes. She nodded. "Be back before dark." She smiled and then the goddess of flash disappeared. Ichigo watched the strange exchange between the two. Confused about what Yoruichi didn't want the young girl to do. Was it that bad? Yukiko stared at him for another moment before she too disappeared and all he heard was her rapid footsteps against the floor. 'She's fast.' He thought, 'But not as fast Yoruichi...yet.'

Grabbing Hikaru's hand he started to walk. He had to go see if Renji and Rukia got back yet. He hated when they left the children to roam around and do as they pleased. He knew he could give a book to Kaoru and the boy would sit quite, but Hikaru would cause hell all over the Soul Society. He needed to secure the boy to his uncle and then shake off the oncoming headache. "Stupid sake." He murmured as he continued to squad six.

()()()

Ukitake coughed and hacked again as he hosed down the cherry blossom tree in his garden. He looked at his palm and frowned seeing small driblets of blood on the pale skin. He turned his head, looking left and right waiting for Kiyone to come rushing out the bushes. When she didn't he washed his hand under the hose, watching as the red liquid drained off his hand and into the grass, erasing the evidence of his sickness. He yawned loudly as he looked up at the cherry blossom tree. He sighed. 'Oh I wish I was as healthy as you cherry blossom. It's not fun being sick all of time, I have to sit back and rest all day while everyone does my work for me,' despite his thought he smiled though. 'But that is no reason to mope about it. I'll just do the best that I can.' He coughed again, his chest closing tightly as he felt pain. He took in a sharp breath as he continued to cough again and struggled to stay on his feet. Finally his throat cleared and he looked at the tree before speaking, "While I still can." He smiled out before picking up the fallen house and walking over to his pond. Some water was missing from it.

Peaking down he frowned. 'Now that's not right.' He thought adding water to the pond. "I don't have Koi fish..." He said confused. Bending down to get a closer look he watched as the familiar red koi fish continued to swim. "Oh no." He groaned, "Byakuya's going to kill me." He said swallowing. Something white caught his eye and he turned left to come face to face with owner of the fish.

"Jushiro." He murmured completely serious. The silver haired man stood. "Umm...haha Byakuya, the koi fish. I-" The cool collected man put his hand up. "I know it is not you who steals my koi fish. Do not worry I will catch the criminal tonight." He said before bending down and plucking all three koi fish from the pond. "Uh wait! Don't you need water? They'll die before you get there-"

The man merely turned and walked away abruptly ending their conversation. Ukitake sighed, sometimes he wished Byakuya was the young temperamental boy who ran around and challenged everyone. 'But I guess that's what Hikaru is for.' He grinned to no one as he picked up the forgotten hose. The feisty red head hasn't visited him in quite a few days. He knew Rukia and Renji were on an assignment in the world of the living, so why didn't the boy come visit him for candy like he usually did? Maybe he would stop by the Kuchiki house after he finished his afternoon nap. The children were sure to be there, and he could sit and have tea with Kaoru.

()()()

Orihime blinked as she eyed the door. Or what was left of her door, her hand twitched wanting to grab her zanpakto but she ignored it as she walked toward the doorway. 'I need to calm down a little. Everyone's getting suspicious of me.' she thought, gently rubbing her neck from sitting on the stiff sofa. She hadn't slept in a bed ever since her barrack was destroyed. 'They must be finished by now though.' She cupped her mouth with her hand as she yawned before looking through the doorway. Her eyes widen before rounding to their original shape. She tried to shove off the nervousness and slight fear at the large man standing before her.

"Captain Z-Zaraki, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling. She hoped he hadn't come to question her, she knew he felt it. There was no denying that fact, the mad was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. She eyed him warily as he stared her down his form slouched as if he was waiting for her let him. She would have closed the door...but there wasn't one.

He didn't answer her choosing to stare at her stomach intently. She fought the urge to place her hands over it and block out the feeling of him staring at her boy. But he merely scoffed as he watched her bright silver orbs darkened into icy cold slits. A grin stretched across his face as her nose wrinkled and then everything disappeared into a blank expression.

Many people mistook Orihime; they thought she wasn't able to get angry. Oh she could get angry; people just didn't know how to push her buttons like he did. The red head could yell and curse but she just chose not because that's not who she was. She was a kind hearted, loving, generous, and overall an easy going girl but everyone got angry. But, his eyes flickered in her direction. She knew self-control and she knew it well. Looking up at him her eyes remained collective but cold. He wasn't fazed at all by it of course; after all even though the woman was strong she could not beat him. Not a chance, but if she used that amazing Bankai of hers maybe she could put up an enjoyable fight. He was Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of Squad Eleven and he was damn sure that this petite pregnant woman standing in front of him couldn't be much of a threat.

Fingering the handle of his zanpakto he watched as her fingers twitched. 'Come on...Do it.' He thought as his hand gripped the handle. Kenpachi only visited her because he heard of her 'warm welcomes'. He had been taking a nap when he heard Rangiku's loud mouth blabbering about Orihime. He didn't care too much for the young princess, but when Rangiku jumped out her seat wildly ripping Hinako for the shaft and swinging it he had walked over to her and the others who were drinking. Shuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had explained that the captain of squad four was rather jumpy lately and he knew instantly it would be fun to come and sneak up on her. Rangiku butted into the conversation acting out what Orihime did to her at the door. He had to admit the behaviors of the red-head were strange and very out of her character, but he really wanted to go see her hoping she would fly out her office swinging Hibiscus wildly and maybe even cutting him. But here she stood before him blinking blankly after he had just kicked her door off the hinges.

His hand tightened on his sword as he waited for her to pull out that amazing zanpakto he heard so much about. If the woman did end up drawing her sword he knew he would not go all out on her after all she was still carrying another interesting fighter with her. After waiting a few more moments merely staring at her he decided while the girl could be incredibly innocent at times she was not a fool. She knew he was baiting her and she wasn't going to take it. He sighed and began picking his teeth as turned and walked down the corridor annoyed with the fact that she had so much self-control. 'Psh...Who needs that crap anyway?' He thought.

()()()

Landing in front of squad twelve's barrack Yukiko tied her hair back tightly in a pony-tail. She hated her long hair; it was annoying she couldn't understand how her mother moved so quickly and easily with a long heavy pony tail on top of her head whipping wildly in the wind. She had heard that her mother had short hair when she was a captain in the soul society. She had asked her mother why she grew it out when she left to the world of living with her father. Her mother stared at her a long time and then grinned telling her she wanted a change. But she knew why.

Her father liked girls with long hair

That's the only reason why she couldn't bring herself to chop off the blond nuisance. Yukiko did not want to displease her father in anyway. So she kept it long just like her mother.

"Yukiko Kisuke. What bring you here?" an eerie voice called from behind her. Tying the green ribbon tightly securing her hair she didn't bother turning around already knowing from who it was. "I am merely curious about something, and I wish to look it up in your library Mayuri." Yukiko did not like the man at all. She always thought if that vizard incident did not happen then her father would be a far better captain then the crazy male. But she held a little respect for the captain of squad twelve, while his personality drove people away he was an intelligent man. And she knew that he would have the information she was looking for since her father didn't seem too interested on her subject of research.

Finally turning around she looked him in his eyes, unlike most people she encountered he did not flinch. He turned to his daughter, Nemu, who stood silent beside him. She did not know a about Nemu only that she was a puppet for Mayuri to use as he saw fit. The blonde did not like her either...Nemu unnerved her if only a little. But no one would ever understand why Mayuri would never be half the great scientist that her father was.

'A scientist without feeling is a failure.'

Her dad often said that to her, and she understood because it was true. Despite what her father and everyone else thought she was not unemotional. She had emotions; she just chose not to express them. She was afraid to get hurt again like she did before, by a boy who thought with his penis rather than his head. Jinta. It was he who did this to her by picking the youngest Kurosaki instead of her. She was always there for the red head when Yuzu was too busy looking after her family. So why? Was it because she didn't have big breasts? Was she too skinny? No. Her mother told her that Yuzu had a special connection with Jinta that she did not. While it hurt to hear her mom say that she knew she was only voicing the truth. She loved that about her mother. She was straight forward and blunt while her silly father beat around the bush as much as he could.

"Whatever for my dear?" Golden eyes narrowed in her direction. "Did your father send you here?-" She cut him off before he could start his ranting, "My father did not send me. You have information that can help discover something new, that is all." Keeping her eyes downcast she waited for him to tell her no. Then she would have to get dirty and crawl in the secret tunnel Yachiru showed her the last time she came. Mayuri searched her grey orbs looking for something, anything. But she remained expressionless. Sighing he began walking, the gate opening and as he past her he stopped. "You have an hour my dear, nothing more."

Yukiko smirked as she turned to follow.

The library was neat and clean as expected from squad twelve. Most of the members didn't know her, or who her father was so they stared and whispered. Walking purposefully to the emptiest section in the place Yukiko searched for the book that's been bugging her ever since she heard of it. She was curious about it, and found the topic to be something important. Everyone underestimated the power, and called it magic. She scoffed, it was so much more than that and she knew she could find a way to make this work.

The idea that came to mind would without a doubt be hard for a young girl like her to achieve but she knew she could do it. She was a Kisuke after all. Her eyes widened with joy as she saw the title on the spine of the book. There was dust covered all over it. Blowing across it she watched the dust particle scatter off the large book. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she sat at a table alone pulling her note pad and pencil from her sleeve she smiled at the book once more.

The History of the Shun Shun Rikka

()()()

Orihime sneezed as she continued walking along the corridors. 'Hope I'm not catching a cold.' She thought as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She sighed remembering the odd visit earlier. 'Kenpachi knows now.' she thought sadly, but it was okay she knew the man would drop hints to Ichigo but surely wouldn't out right told him. And Ichigo was a little...slow. Kenpachi knew about the baby, but not about Tomokazu. That's why he wouldn't say anything to anyone until he fully understood the situation. When he came to her office baiting her this morning, she immediately knew Rangiku told him about her visit prior, and she was aware that if push came to shove she would have to flee from him. Her strength and power had grown over the years immensely but it was not nearly enough to defeat the Zaraki. She shuddered at the thought of having a battle against the wild captain.

While Zaraki was scary, Tomokazu was the on the top of the list for. He could take him away from her. He wanted to take him away from her hands unconsciously wrapped around her middle. No. It was her baby, her baby boy and she would protect the infant from everything. She nodded to herself letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tomokazu was dangerous; she knew he had something to do with Unohana's disappearance. And while she wanted to run and tell Head captain about the impending danger she needed evidence. But where? She knew exactly who she needed to talk to.

Aizen.

He knew all about Tomokazus plan and she needed him to talk to her. Recently she had been paying many visits to then man. He had changed drastically and was no longer hell bent on power and destruction. While he still believed he was a god, the man had become somewhat...peaceful. He spoke to her, but not about Tomokazu's plan. Orihime needed to know. The desperate red head even promised to fight against central 46 for him to be let out, or at least reduce the years if he just told her what the blood thirsty captain's plan was. But he would merely smile at her and tease her. 'Go ask him.' he told her. She frowned. If only he would drop hints or clues! Tomokazu was behind a lot of other things among Unohana's death. Tomokazu visited Aizen; he disappeared from his barrack for weeks without informing anyone. She shifted Hibicus on her back.

Orihime knew what she had to do that moment. It would be dangerous. Maybe even suicide, but when Tomokazu left tonight she was going follow him. Just for one night. Maybe she would get valuable information on the man.

No one in the entire Sereitei knew how the man became captain and that irked her more than anything, even Izuru. She blushed in shame. She had gotten him drunk so she could question him on Captain Tomokazu. But he told her he knew honestly nothing about him, he rarely left his office and spoke to none of his subordinates. What kind of captain was he?

Izuru had been helpful on some level though. He told her about his first time watching his captain unleash his shikai. He told her that his spiritual pressure was incredible and unlike anything he had ever seen. His zanpakto was a fire type just like head captain, but only Tomokazu's fire was black. The busty woman's frown deepened, she would have to look it up in the Soul Society's library later on. But now she was on her way to squad six underground tunnels which Yachiru had built. Today was the Shinigami's Women's Association meeting. And she was more than excited to go. Yoruichi and Yukiko were going to be there, which was rare. Yoruichi would stop by when she could but she almost never brought Yukiko with her.

Orihime's relationship with Yukiko was similar to an older sister and a younger sister relationship. She loved the blonde. Most people judge her too quickly and that's why they often got the wrong idea about the girl. Yukiko had emotions, but she was trained at young age to hide them. The slender girl would always sit beside Orihime during the strange meetings and the often sat in the dango shop and talked. The last time she had visited was around the same time she had been made captain.

Smiling joyfully she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl under the tunnel Yachiru dug. She often wondered when the pink haired lieutenant found time to dig such holes. She had built tunnels under almost every barrack in the Soul Society.

An half an hour later Orihime sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as she poked her head up from the dusty tunnel. Grinning as she saw the familiar sakura trees surrounding the beautiful garden. Standing up she shook her head and patted her clothes as dust particles flew off her uniform. With the silly grin still plastered on her face she pressed her face against the flat wall whispering, "It's me, Orihime."

A door formed and opened quickly as a slender hand snagged her inside. She smiled at Nemu who shut the imaginary door before taking her seat in between Yachiru and Momo. Everyone voiced a greeting as she stepped inside the room, but her eyes were glued at the blonde dressed in a plain tan dress. Tiny footsteps were heard as she ran up to Yukiko who blinked as she was unable to breathe. Her face pressed in between the captain's large breast as she heard Orihime babbling about something. When she released her and pulled her back to exam her Yukiko smiled, a tiny tilt upwards of lip but the red head saw it. Finally quieting down she sat in between Isane and Yukiko waving excitedly over at Yoruichi who sat with her legs spread open groaning in pleasure as Soi Fon massaged her back. There were numerous bowls surrounding the cat woman indicating she had just finished their entire food supply for the next three weeks. Yoruichi sighed eyes rolling back as looked up at Orihime grinning and waving before eyeing her daughter seriously.

Yukiko's eyes were down casted too busy staring at her hands in her lap. They would leave after this silly meeting was over. Clutching the note pad in her hand tightly she glanced down at Orihime's wrist where her strand tattoos were. She had resisted the urge to grin goofily at seeing her walk through the door; it was like an intake of fresh air when she came inside the room. Orihime lit up the dull place with her simple entrance and having her sit next to her like this was so...nice.

She had found out something ridiculous...Ludacris in the book about Orihime's powers. A look of determination spread across her face. Yukiko was finished with her research in squad twelve's library and it was time to return to her father's lab so she could begin her investigation on what Tomokazu did with Orihime's fairy like power Tsubaki.

A/N: Well this is just information. Next chapter will be about Renji and Rukia in the world of living where I can finally introduce Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki. ^.^ And also write about Tomokazu's strange visits with Aizen, and what he wants with Ichigo/Orihime's baby boy, also why Orihime refuses to tell Ichigo about the child. You'll see it will be tying up soon after those two tasks are completed. I promise I will write the most outrageous lemon ever. My apologies on there not being a lot of IchiHime moments right now but like I said. This fic is moving very slowly~ Just give me some time. I promise lemons are coming, and longer chapters.

-Apples3

_This chapter has been edited by animelover44163. Okay guys, the usual, review if you find mistakes and thanks for reading!


	7. A God

A/N : Nope I have nothing to say.

Chapter seven

Rukia sighed in pleasure as she grasped the cup of herbal tea in between her small hands. She smiled taking a small sip; her violet eyes watched Urahara as he took a sip of tea from his own tea. Waiting patiently for the older man to speak she placed her hands in her lap playing idly with her bandage leg. She had torn her tendon in her left leg in the early fight. Flinching slightly she frowned; it still hurt, but not enough where as she could not walk. The petite shinigami heard shuffling outside the paper door holding in a giggle as a soft curse reached ear. Although injured the shop keeper wasn't hesitant to put Renji to work.

Urahara place his cup on the small round table before tipping his hat up and looking at her with his chilling grey eyes. His lips parted and he licked his lips quickly before speaking, "So you want to know why there are so many hollows in that area recently right?" The raven haired woman shook her head leaning forward ready to receive the information. Urahara grinned before shrugging his shoulders, "I dunno yet actually." He picked his cup up and brought it to his lips as Rukia's thin eye brow twitched in anger. "What do you mean you don't know!?" She yelled. The blond man watched her calmly before holding his hand up. "I said I don't know but I'm working on it. What I have gathered so far is that it seems a strange reiatsu has been showing up in that area recently. I've been over there on more than one occasion to see what it was, but every time I go, nothing out of the ordinary seems to happen." Flipping his fan over his face he watched Rukia's serious expression. "Yoruichi and Yukiko went to the Soul Society to see what's going on. Or that's what I think anyway."

Finishing her tea she placed the empty cup down and folded her busy hands in her lap as she thought it over. 'Strange reiatsu? That wasn't in any of the reports I read.' Lifting her eyes to his she asked, "What kind of reiatsu is it?" Fanning his self lightly he watched her for a few moment before responding. "It's dark" was his simple answer. Gripping the cup between her fingers Rukia resisted the urge to bash the sarcastic man's face with it. "I know that much you idiot since its attracting hollows."

"Well what I mean is, it's dark and hot. Almost like fire...Like Yamamto's zanpakto but darker." He said before snapping his fan shut and standing. "It seems we have visitors." Opening the doors he watched as Renji and the quincy came tumbling in and the giant mexican was standing a couple feet away grunting a greeting. Crouching down he tapped Renji's head with his fan. "Now you two wouldn't be eavesdropping would you? Because that's just rude." The shop keeper laughed jokingly as the red head blushed in embarrassment, standing up he coughed into his hand awkwardly as the quincy shot to his feet as well before replying. "Of course not Urahara-san. Chad and I-"

"And Tastuki!" the tomboy said walking around Chad who stood in front her. "What's up Urahara-san." she grinned at him before looking at Rukia who, unlike Renji, was not in her gigai. "Rukia." she nodded to the smaller woman who waved from her spot on the cushion. Urahara waved at the taller woman. She changed a lot over the years. Her curves more visible, a little more in the bust, and her attitude still remained just a tiny more girly. Everyone knew of the relationship between her and the silent mexican.

After Orihime's death their relationship got serious and Tatuski grew her hair out for in honor of her dearest friend; the top of her hair remained spiked, while the back long and wavy reaching her waist. Urahara resisted the urge to laugh as this memory. In less than two weeks Tatsuki had showed up at his door step. Her slender arms wrapped up in bandages her eyes glowing with promised pain. But the surprising sight was Chad, who stood a few steps behind her, both his eyes purple and shiny, a busted lip and more than enough bruises. He discovered that the karate master had beat Chad up until he told her what really happened to Orihime. What had surprised his was that Chad allowed her to put him in such a condition.

Shortly after that the short tempered female paid a visit to Orihime finding her in the Soul Society, training to become captain. When the buxom woman had caught sight of her she had cried, but it wasn't the normal crying. It was raspy sobbing, anguish crying, downright yells of complete misery. Tatsuki didn't pay visits to her best friend too often after that, only once or twice. The bubbly red-head looked so happy, except when she came to visit. Tatsuki was evidence of her life here and her terrible death. She was a burden to the brave captain and she realized that, that's why she kept a safe distance from her.

Tatsuki eyed Rukia who had got up and went to back of the shop. Seeing Rukia dressed in those black robes made her a little angry. She hated seeing Ichigo and Orihime with those dark things on. It made her think of them as grim reapers, and it brought back painful memories of their death. The man, Zurui, a soul reaper had killed them both. And it unnerved her that bastard was still running around someplace. It was a quick death. Ichigo first...then Orihime who had stood protectively in front of-

"Well Renji, I think the cabinets are pretty clean, and I trust Rukia's injuries are stable. I'm more than sure your children are waiting impatiently for you two to get back." Urahara smirked, eyeing Tatsuki seriously. The playful smirk did not reach his eyes as he held Tatsuki's gaze. She gasped at being caught finally realizing she had been eyeing Rukia with a disgusted look. Her blue eyes scanned the room to find everyone staring at her. Renji glared at her, a heated look and his mouth slightly open as if he was going to say something before Urahara cut him off. Rukia's eyes were down casted as she placed her gigai on the ground.

Tatusuki felt heat rush to her face from embarrassment as she took a step back from the couple and shop keeper in front of her. She suddenly wanted to run back in place behind Chad but instead reached out and grabbed his hand. His warm large fingers wrapped around her slender cold hand and squeezed, reassuring her that it was okay as he cleared his throat. Renji gave her one last nasty look over before following his wife. "Umm..." Urahara waved his hand at her before turning his back to them all. "I'm going to go see these two off. You guys are free to stay if you want-"

"Aha...umm...actually Chad and I have to go wash Chiguri ! So uhh...we have to leave..." She stuttered before eyeing her statue like mate. A sharp tug made the gentle giant eye her through his bangs, "Now." She growled to him. He nodded and followed her out before Urahara could tell them bye. The Quincy shook his head at the half-assed excuse Tatsuki gave. 'Really...Washing their dog is more important than finding out why Orihime has been paying visits to Isshin and leaking dark reiatsu all over the place?' he thought. Turning into the room he and Renji tumbled into he took a seat at the table. "I'll wait here Urahara-san." He said politely. Urahara peaked at him beneath the hat before walking down the hall. He could faintly hear the growing argument between the two shinigami. Sighing he tipped the green hat on his head further. "Yukiko, you need to hurry back." He smiled out.

()()()

A dark sneer sounded through the faintly lit hall. A cruel smirk settled across the tanned man's face, as he continued his brisk pace. "What do you want now?" The same voice that sneered at him broke the deathly silence in the underground cave. The tall male didn't answer as he continued toward the other angry man's voice. His smirk widened as he heard the man's heart beat quickening its pace. Finally slowing to a stop his bright purple eyes opened as he watched the Aizen squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

Eyeing Aizen lazily, Tomokazu pulled his hood off his head and shook his long silver locks free. His bangs came to rest on his head while the rest of his hair was in a low pony tail. "Aizen." He greeted, his dark raspy voice echoing off the walls. Aizen backed up into the corner and didn't meet his gaze. Tomokazu grinned as he continued to watch him. Aizen was afraid of him, he knew that. But he didn't come here to torture answers out of him like he usually did. He squatted on the ground a small key dangling in his hand as his lips formed a straight line. "W-What is that?" the brown haired man asked, a shaky finger pointing to the silver object.

"A key." was the larger man's simple reply. He watched interested as Aizen shifted uncomfortably before asking another question, "To what?" This time his voice did not shake. "For your cell, cell thirty two. See?" Tomokazu replied holding it the light and Aizen could just make out the three and two carved into the key. Aizen didn't say anything after that as sat trying to control his shaking and waiting patiently for the frightening man to continue. Unlike his other visits, he was not choking and suffocating under his spiritual pressure. "Do you want to be free Sosuke?" He asked playing with ring on the key. The brown eyed man swallowed and thought over his question.

'Why?' He thought. 'Why would you set me free?' He wanted to ask him, but didn't. He had learned from all his previous visits that anything could set off this man's temper. And it was best to think over his answers carefully before just speaking his mind. 'I am no longer a god.' He thought. 'But he is.' His eyes looked over Tomokazu's powerful form. 'And...If I accept freedom I will become his pawn...But if I refuse, I will go insane, before eventually dying. I can already feel the symptoms of insanity creeping up me. Slowly, but surely' He answered quickly as he saw the gods eyes tint a darker purple.

"If I am free, I will die before I reach the gate."

"Yes. You will." The silver haired male responded. "But I can send you someplace where no one will find you." Aizen waited for him to elaborate but noticed that he like to be asked. The man was never one to speak unless asked. "Where is that?" A small smirk crossed his features as he stopped dangling the key. "I will send you to Hueco Mundo ." he continued eyeing Aizen's shocked expression, "There you will serve in my younger brother's, Zurui's, army. You see, I plan to finish what you were unable to, I am going to destroy the Soul Society, and the human world. I will become a true God." Aizen wanted to roll his eyes at the man in front of him, but couldn't because he knew that if anyone could become a god it was the man standing in front of him. He was once in Tomokazu's place. But this man's power rivaled Genryūsai Yamamoto himself. He would be a fool if he did not accept the offer to serve under him.

Aizen eyed the key desperately. His male pride screamed no as he opened his mouth. "I accept your offer Tomokazu." He said watching the man grin. "Good. Or else I was going to kill you." Aizen wasn't shocked. He knew he would have killed him, after all he had told him his plans. And it was dangerous keeping anyone alive outside of the organization who knew the inside workings. He heard the twist of the key as it opened and clatter was herd. He eyed the sword that lay a few feet away from him. "Take it, it was that Yoruichi woman's zanpakto." He grunted before a dark hole presented itself in front of them both. "Come." He ordered. Aizen hurriedly grabbed the zanpakto and rushed to his master's side. His eyes went widened as he felt it.

Freedom

()()()

Ichigo palmed his head as his punishment for drinking abused him violently. Rubbing his orange hair away from his face he massaged his temples and groaned as sat up on the uncomfortable couch. It's been almost a week since he's slept in a bed; and less than a week since he's seen his buxom wife at the captain's meeting. He missed her, and his number one objective was to go pay her a visit and just forget about the weird incident in her office. 'Just let it go.' He thought, 'If something's really wrong Orihime will tell me...right?'

Jumping up Ichigo frowned before slamming his door open. 'No hell she wouldn't!' He thought angriily before stomping down all his corridors and breaking into a run once outside his barracks. He had to see his wife, had to hold her and hug her. Tell her how much he missed her...had to make sure she was truly safe. And then he was going to pay a visit to Kenpachi, who was pretty damn sure knew what was wrong with his wife.

How could he neglect his beautiful wife for so long? He was a terrible husband. He knew his princess was probably hurting inside, spending her nights with no sleep, crying her eyes out. Waiting for him to come and apologize. He flew past squad four barracks which looked almost brand new. From his quick glance it looked as if they were fixing the gardens. But his eyes snapped forward as he dodged a pillar and continued picking up speed as he went past squad three's barrack as well.

He would spend the day with her, and just forget his captain's duties...only for today. His heart raced as he realized how much he really missed the woman, this woman who threw her life away for him. He jumped on top of the wall of squad two's barracks before glancing at one of the stealth force members. "I have to speak to my wife." He barked before marching past the surprised member. He moved to knock, but was surprised to find the door completely gone. Reaching for Zangetsu he scanned the area, but there was no trace of a struggle; only the vile smell of...vomit. 'What the hell? ...She's sick.' He held his breath as he called to the red-head, "Hime? You in here?"

"Obviously not you dumbass," the short captain called from her spot against the door. She glared at Ichigo. "This is my property. If you want to enter you have-" She gasped revolted as Ichigo's large tanned fingers clasped her shoulders shaking her slightly. She stared into his panicking brown orbs. "Where is she?" His breath fanned Soi Fon's face and swallowed down the blush that started to appear and shoved him away from her roughly. She eyed him up and down disgusted, brushing the imaginary dust off her shoulders. "Her barrrack's are finished remodeling-" Her blue eyes widen at the rush of air that hit her. Ichigo had flown past her not allowing her to finish her sentence.

Using shunpo Ichigo raced back to the barrack he had passed on his way to squad two. It took less time to get there then he thought and his eyes took in the scene before him. Orihime had her back turned, a bright yellow apron around her robes and yellow gloves reached her elbows. Beside her Yukiko was seated no gloves or aprons as she laughed and smiled at some joke Orihime told her. But her eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the two females. He ignored Yukiko's chilling gaze and stared at Orihime's bright grey eyes. She looked surprised to see him standing there as did the rest of the members of squad four before they went back to their work. Orihime blinked before finally speaking "Hey Ichigo-kun."

Staring at her a few moments he walked closer stopping as Yukiko's bangs blew in the wind and he caught the full force of Yukiko's glare. Her silver orbs glinted in warning as her ankles flinched. Training with Yoruichi he learned that that was a sign for an attack. Every time the shunpo user was about to attack there was slight twitch in her ankle before suddenly...she's in front of you. Ichigo waited for Yukiko to move, but she didn't. Sighing he walked this time not paying any attention to the young girl as he stood beside his wife. She placed the plant she had been holding gently in the ground before smiling to Yukiko and standing to her full height. She grinned but Ichigo noticed that she was forcing it.

"What bring you here Ichigo-kun? Do you want to plant with Kiko-chan and I-" Ichigo cut off her mindless rambling by wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her to his chest. Crushing her in a hug he buried his nose into her hair and sighed. "Damn I missed you." He whispered into her hair as he felt her shiver before returning his hug. He could feel the curve of her lip as she smiled. "I missed you too Ichigo."

They stayed in each-others embrace before a loud cough interrupted them. Standing at entrance was Yoruichi, a grin on her face as she folded her arms and walked up to the couple and Yukiko. "Get a room you two sheesh...Not in front of poor Yukiko-chan." She teased ruffling the blond locks before placing her hand on her hips. Orihime released Ichigo quickly embarrassed, "S-sorry Kiko-chan-" The young female placed a hand in air before giving her a slight smile and nodding. A hand patted her head none too gently and the small smile disappeared. "It's time to go kiddo." The feline said still grinning at Ichigo's blushing face. "Yes Mother," was her robotic reply as she stared intently at Orihime's wrist. But a hard pat on her head made her eyes widen before blinking twice.

"Orihime-chan! Don't let this grouchy strawberry keep you locked in the Soul Society forever! You have to visit Yukiko and I sometime. The kid misses you dearly." Yoruichi said before her hand fell limply at her side. "Hai Yoruichi-san, I'll try! I'll come see you soon, okay Kiko-chan?" She promised holding out her pinky, refusing the urge to peak at Orihime's marking on her wrist, she locked pinkies with the red-head before letting her mother lead her to the entrance once more. Yoruichi waved once more as they turned the corner.

Turning her head back to her husband she eyed his serious expression. He was looking at her stomach, eyes clouded and she began feeling the strangely familiar feeling of panic creep into her veins and suffocate her. 'Kenpachi told!' She thought as his eyes flicked back to hers and a grin spread across his ears as chuckled. "Orihime..." He began. Orihime waited for him to rebuke her for not telling him. "Where did you get this ridiculous apron from?" He chuckled harder. Hiding her shocked expression she pouted at him. "Yumichika-kun let me have it." His chuckles turned into outright laughing. And instead of pouting she laughed too, it felt nice to laugh with him. It's been so long since they laughed like this, and she wished more than ever that she could tell him. But she had to keep Ichigo safe, and this was the only way. Ignoring the guilt that tried to hold her, she continued to laugh with her husband.

()()()

"We can't do it without Ichigo...We have to-"

"Hell no."

"Do you want to die?"

"We ain't gunna die-"

"But the Soul Society-"

"Fuck them."

Neliel scowled at the former Espada as he crouched beside her. "What? We don't gotta run crying to that worthless kid for help. We can take that guy-" The female snorted, "Grimmjow, if we don't contact Ichigo were going to have another Aizen on our hands." The man scoffed at her reasoning before standing and shoving his hands in his pocket. "You can go back to your precious 'Itsygo' but I ain't coming with ya. Next time I see that carrot top idiot, he'll dead meat." Frowning Nel stood as well before running to catch up with him. "I hear he's a captain now." She bragged, "And so is Orihime."

"Who is Orihime?" He said closing he crazed eyes and relaxing as he continued to walk. Nel gasped at the man. "Orihime Inoue! The woman you brought to heal Ichigo's injuries. Don't you remember?" She explained. "I remember you idiot. What I don't remember is her name. It wasn't important." He growled in anger. It had been nearly four weeks since the new comer was inside Huece Mundo trying to control everything. And the man, Zurui, was doing a damn good job at it. He had created them again, more Espada. The man was creating an Espada... and arrancar army. It seemed he had help from the inside, another man, Tomokazu. Who they had learned was a captain in the Soul Society. Scoffing he kicked at the dust. Zurui was following in Aizen's footsteps and was doing a great job at it. The Espada he created looked almost like the captains in the Soul Society, and almost had the exact abilities of those captain's as well. He had seen them training from time to time.

The purple eyed man came to visit Zurui earlier, stating he was going to bring Aizen to him. Grimmjow was shocked that they had kept him alive that entire time. Why? Why would they keep someone so dangerous underneath the Soul Society? But what had shocked him more was that he was bringing Aizen back to the place he was once king to serve under another 'God.'

Neliel's breast brushed against Grimmjow faintly as they continued to walk back to an old shack they shared with those two pests, Dondochakka and Pesche. He hated the two loud fools, but tolerated them up to a certain extreme. Ignoring her soft flesh against his elbow his thoughts immediately crept to Ichigo. 'A captain huh?' He thought as a grinned spread across his face, 'Maybe we should go pay carrot top a visit.' He thought before looking over to Nel. Neliel's abilities had changed over the years, and she was now able to change knowingly into her kid form. It seemed that she preferred to stay in her child form unless near danger. He smirked, he was considered danger then because when she around him she always stayed in her adult form.

"Let's go see carrot top and his bitch." He said. Neliel blinked at him, "Really?" She grinned, "Why the change of heart?" Grimmjow didn't respond as he continued walking. He heard her huff before asking, "When are we leaving?" He thought about it for a moment before speaking. "As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow?" Her hazel eyes lit up. He nodded before he caught sight of their old busted shack. And he turned hearing a weird noise as Neliel returned to her child form. Dondochakka and Pesche ran out and waved at the two as Grimmjow growled in warning and walked into the shack. He could faintly hear their game begin.

"Yes! Eternal twag!"

Rolling his eyes he laid on a dirty brown cloth before shutting his eyes. An almost peaceful smirk playing across his lips.

()()()

Yuzu smiled gently as Jinta spoke excitedly about his battle with the hollows he just had. He had been late for their date, and she had asked why. Then he broke out into a grin before making hand gestures and talking rapidly. She nodded and giggled from time to time. Her boyfriend seemed to like killing hollows, and saving people. And she didn't mind at all.

What did bother her was his ex Yukiko. The girl didn't like her one bit...but what bothered her was the fact that Jinta had gone back to her on more than one occasion. Whenever they had a fall out Jinta would call her and talk to her about it and then asked her if she wanted to hang out. As always she would tell him yes, and then they would enjoy each-other's company. Hanging out, laughing together, and telling stories...She blushed. As well as making out. But it would always end the same way. He would ask her if she wanted to take the next step and she would tell him no. He would get angry and then go fix things with Yukiko.

She knew that they had already...had sex. But she was way too young for that! She was only seventeen and Jinta although a year older then her was still young too! But even worse than that...Jinta had sex with Yukiko already. And Yukiko was only fifteen. Maybe that's why Yuzu and Jinta could never have a serious stable relationship, because Yukiko was ready to take that next step...and she wasn't.

Yukiko didn't want to be intimate with Jinta yet. Not until she was sure he wouldn't leave her again. And at this moment she was still neutral. She watched as the red head leaned forward watching her lips and she blushed slightly before backing away from the table. "Un...Jinta-kun? What is it?" She asked timidly. "I said I love you Yuzu." He whispered. Gasping Yuzu flushed before fingering the pattern in her skirt, she had herd this line already. But still she replied the same, "I-I Love You T-too Jinta-kun." Shyly she leaned forward a little and once in distance the feisty red head's lip caught her smaller ones. The kiss was hot, burning her straight into her, making her feel as if she had a fever. He was such a good kisser.

She responded her mouth opening slightly as his tongue delved into her small carven. She whimpered as he dug his sharp teeth across her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and sucking hard. When he released the abused lip she leaned back and licked it lightly feeling the lip begin to swell.

Jinta sat back in his seat. And his eyes watched her squirm uncomfortably. "Yuzu, are you ready to leave?" He asked her. His husky voice sent more shivers down her spine. She tried to speak but couldn't. Nodding she stood and grabbed her purse looking around as everyone watched the two young couple. They shook their head in disappointment at the public show. But she ignored them even as the blush adorned her cheeks. Jinta always told her 'Don't let anyone's opinions stop you from doing something you like.'

She felt his hand grab hers as they walked out the fast food place together. It was silent as he walked her home and she felt his thumb idly begin to rub against her knuckles. It was...nice. Once they were a block from Yuzu's home, he squeezed her hand tightly one more time before bringing it to his lips and kissing each knuckle softly. His eyes pierced her and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is your dad home?" He asked as her heart raced. "No." She smiled as his other hand grasped her left one. "What about Karin?" He asked distractedly as he rubbed her left hand knuckles. She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

He smiled at her before bringing both her arms around his neck and kissing her on the lips before moving to her jaw. "Can I come in?" He asked between kisses as his lips got hotter and more open-mouthed as he reached the curve of neck. Usually she would tell him no, but this time she would win. She refused to be his rebound from Yukiko anymore. And she knew how to change her position now, "Yes." He paused and sucked in a breath, probably surprised at her response. Not missing a beat he lifted her bridal style before carrying her in front of door and letting her go carefully. Her hands shook as she fished her key from her purse and it never seemed so harder to open her front door until now. Finally with a flick of her wrist it opened and she turned the knob.

Once inside her pink room he pushed her flush against the bed and began to kiss her neck again and she could feel his tongue work as he sucked greedily against her neck. She moaned his name softly as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her dress kissed the new skin softly. She could feel his other hand lift the bottom of her dress and finger her panty line and she panicked.

Karin had always told her not to panic if this ever happened. Her twin sister told her about her own sexual experience between the strange man she brought home not too long ago. His name...Toshi..Turtly...Shikto..."Ahh!" She cried out as Jinta bit her before he chuckled. "You still here with me baby. You look like your spacing out a bit." Yuzu didn't think her face could get any redder as he began lifting his shirt over his head and she watched in amazement. She always knew Jinta was athletic but his body was...sexy. He smirked cockily at her before hovering on top of her smaller body again.

Yuzu was a little jealous of Karin, under all her baggy clothes Karin was model and she wished she had all the curves like her twin sister. Her breasts were smaller then her twins and she still had baby fat. 'What if he doesn't want me anymore?' She thought fearfully. Yukiko had an even more amazing shape then her sisters. And although younger than them both her bust grazed a c-cup bra. It was embarrassing knowing what her body was going up against. Wrapping her arms around her body she blushed. She was intimidated by a fifteen year old.

"Don't go pussyfooting on me Yuzu." She looked up at Jinta's now shirtless body. He was glaring at her and his strong hand clasped both her wrist before placing them above her head in one of his hands. His other hand pulled her pink strawberry panties down her legs. And he fingered her opening before telling her. "It's going to hurt a little Yuzu, but I'll be gentle." He promised her before she could feel him spread her legs apart with his knee. Then he pushed a finger into her and she groaned in pain and pleasure as he moved his finger at a slow but steady pace. "Shh...Shh...It's okay Yuzu. Relax." He whispered against her ear as he quickened the pace. She arched into him and moaned as he added another finger . "J-jinta-kun, please." She begged as he continued his pace. She had no idea what she was begging but she could feel something coming as the pressure build up in her belly. She could faintly hear her lover whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he kissed her neck softly.

Pulling his finger out her kissed her grinning as he herd he whimper at the loss of his fingers. Lifting the yellow sun dress over her head she gasped feeling cool air hit her slit. She herd him unzip his faded blue jeans as he freed himself. Her eyes nearly popped seeing his large member and she felt fear wrap its hands around her throat. She eyed the patch of red hair above the large flesh and flushed remembering Karin asking her if Jinta's 'curtains matched the drapes'. 'I guess it does.' She swallowed air greedily as he pushed her onto he back and pulled her legs on his shoulders. The tip brushed against her, and Jinta breathing started to get faster.

"You trust me Yuzu?" He grinned. Yuzu smiled, "Yes I trust you Jinta-kun." Jinta pushed forward slightly and he watched her wide eyes as she squirmed uncomfortably. "It's...It's going to hurt, but only for a little. I'll try not to be rough." He kissed her forehead before pushing into her and she could feel the uncomfortable pressure growing inside her. And soon it became raw hot pain. She screamed fingers clutching Jinta closer despite the pain.

He buried his head into her neck before pulling back slightly and snapping his hips forward. His pelvis against her round bottom and he held her tightly watching her panic in pain. It hurt him knowing she was hurting, but there was nothing he could do to stop it besides whispering soothing words and stilling. After her screams became whimpers and she stopped crying he began to move. Slowly thrusting into her, and he was happy he had so much self-control or else he would be rutting her like an animal right now. Yuzu moaned as she moved her hips against his and he smiled into her neck before picking up the pace, creating a rhythm. "Ah! Jinta-kun! Please, please" She begged as the coil tightened in her belly again, begging to snap.

His pace quickened as he lifted his head and eyed her from beneath his bangs. He almost stopped as Yuzu's golden brown hair turned a pale blond, and her brown eyes silver. Shaking his head he continued moving his hips and grunted as she tightened around him. They were both close, he could feel it. "Fuck...Y-Yuzu." He said as he grabbed her hips lifting them off her bed as he his pace picked up a speed she couldn't match. "Ahh! J-Jinta ! Your hurting me." She cried trying push the man off her body as the pleasure quickly turned to pain. "It hurts! Its hurts! Please stop!" She begged crying as he began to brutally pounded into her and the bed creaked as the head board hit the wall. He groaned loudly screaming Yukiko's name as he reached his climax. He laid on top of her, catching his breath.

And Yuzu realized that she could never replace Yukiko. She felt him pull out of her, buttoning his pants and stepping away from the bed before looking down at her. He hesitated slightly as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and walked to the door. He twisted the door knob, then left. Clutching the sheets closer to her, she cried quietly as sobs racked through her small body. She covered her face ashamed at her rash decision and actions. She could feel fluid flow out her onto the pink sheets, staining them along with her blood. "No. No. No. Please no." She said crying even harder as she began to shake. She crawled to her pillow before pulling to her naked body. She was hurting. Physically and mentally. Rolling onto her side she didn't make a sound as the tears continued to fall.

It felt like she was lying there forever until she peaked at her clock. It was almost eight. Her father and Karin said they would be back around nine. She would have to clean up the mess and start dinner. A broken smile reached her lips as she stood on shaky legs. Rolling she picked up her clothes and blanket throwing them into the wastebasket. She would wash them tomorrow after she came home from school. Moving over to her dresser she grabbed her towel and wrapped around herself as she walked toward the shower.

Pausing in her walk to the bathroom she looked at the room that used to belong to Ichigo. She could hear squeaking on the other side and opened the door slightly before looking into the dark room. The squeaking stopped. "h-hello?" She called pushing the door open. Silence. "Is someone in here?" She whispered as she felt around the wall for a light switch. Flicking it on, she glanced around the room finding nothing. Except the lion looking teddy bear on the floor.

"Bostov." She smiled her voice cracking. Walking on shaky legs, she bent down to retrieve her child hood friend. "Were you looking for me? I'm sorry I forgot about you. There, there let me...let me." She started sob again clutching the toy to her she cried. "Oh Bostov. Jinta...Jinta doesn't love me. He lied, he loves her. And I thought he'd...He'd...B-bostov." She cried clutching him tightly to her. She didn't try to speak only holding him to her.

"Yuzu-chan, stop crying."

She gasped clutching the plushie closer to her she looked around the room again. Nothing. "Who said that?" She asked warily backing up closer to door. "Me! Kon! I said it" The plushie leaped out her grasp standing on the floor it pointed to her. "Stop crying Yuzu-chan !" It said standing in front of her. Blinking Yuzu looked down at the stuffed animal. "Huh?" She said wiping her tears before looking at it again. "I know...A talking animal. Weird huh? But -" Kon choked as he was gathered into another hug. "Oh Bostov you can speak! But how?" She said pulling him away from her chest as she eyed him.

Coughing Kon continued. "My names Kon, and I'm a mod soul." He said. "A...mod-soul?" She asked. The toy nodded, "What's that?

"A mod soul is soul reappear, or substitute soul reaper uses to take care of their body while the go battle hollows-" She cut him off, "You're a soul reaper? Like Ichi-nee?" She asked. "No, I used to take his place sometimes when he went to go battle hollows." Kon explained nodding over to her. Yuzu blinked not fully understanding before smiling to him. "Bostov-"

"And my names Kon!" The plushie yelled. "Kon I'm so happy you can speak now! Do you want to help me make dinner?" she asked ignoring the sadness that crept up on her. She still had what Jinta did to her freshly printed into her mind. This is what she need right now. A distraction. The plushie nodded as she set him on his feet. "Okay, wait one second I'm going to go take a shower!" She said turning the light off and backing out her brothers room. Kon scurried behind her before leaning against the bathroom door. He heard the shower turn on. She started to hum a tune as the blood and other fluids washed away and disappeared down the drain.

As did her feeling for Jinata.

A/N : Okay...Well I'm waiting for feed-back on this chapter. Please review! It means a lot to me! And I respond to all reviews. Also go check out my other stories, and my poll. Things are picking up pace and moving steadily. Everyone will find out how Grimmjow and Neliel are still alive soon. As you guys can see my chapters are getting longer, and everything is building up. No worries Yukiko and Ururu will play a part in the mess going on with Jinta. And Isshin and Urahara will as well, so don't think he is getting off the hook.

-Apples3

-This story has been edited by animelover44163. Who votes for Jinta's death? Or at least castration? I do! We must avenge Yuzu! Please review if you find any mistakes so that I may be able to improve on my work. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Ryoka Appear

A/N: Where the hells my reviews?

Chapter Eight

Brown eyes blinked open before squinting as the rays of light attacked them. "Fuck" Ichigo muttered before slinging an arm over his eyes. "Thought I closed the blinds last night." He said as the female on top of him snuggled further into his chest. "Ichi-kun, you always close the blinds before we go to bed." She murmmed sleeply into him. She could feel the vibrations on her cheek as he started to speak agian. "Then how the hell do they get open?" He asked peaking at her from beneath his arm. Ichigos voice sounded so...sexy when he just woke up. She shook her head trying to free herself from her perverted muses as she slid further down his long legs. "Stop it." He growled, and she could feel his member twitch through their thin white bed sheets. She stopped her wiggling instantly not ready for her wild husband to attack her so early.

"I open them." She whispered tracing a pattern on his chest. "Why?" He asked incredulously. Giggling she kissed the beginng of his happy trail before answering. "Because you wouldnt get out of bed unless the sun woke you up." She looked up at Ichigo as she continued her playful kisses. She could see his eyes narrow at her teasing but he did nothing to stop her as she kept kissing lower. He grunted in response not really hearing her answer. He watched through heavy eyes lids as her head dispeered below the sheets and her kisses grew hotter and more open mouth.

"Stop" He cursed his self at the shaky sound in his voice, and he could faintly hear Orihime giggle before her small hand circled his length. He reached down and pulled off the sheets just in time to see his wife's mouth open and take him into her mouth. "F-fuck." He groaned as she made eye contact with him her small hands grasping him and her mouth bobbing up and down sucking him off with her talented mouth. "Hime..Aww Sh-shit" He groaned as his back arched into her. She pulled free with a popping sound before licking his entire cock and circling the top with her small tongue.

His hand grasped her orange locks and pulled her back down onto him, and his brown eyes crossed. He couldnt bite back his colorful language as she beared her teeth at him and sucked even harder. Damn, how long has it been since he had a morning blow job? 'Too long' He jerked her head back down and pushed into her hot wet mouth. His eyes rolled back and he could feel himself getting close. "O-orihime." He groaned loudly as she forced her head further down and he shot his seed to her mouth. His large hand kept her head in place as he thrust into her mouth gently.

Finally releasing her head his hand pulled her off him and she stared up at him with her mouth full. "Swallow." He ordered watching her. He heard her gulp and then gasp fo air greedly. Smirking down at her he pulled her up so her face layed on the crook of his neck. She licked her lips as she panted softly, her hair brushing his chin with every breath. And it hit him full force that he would be _nothing_ without ths beautiful woman laying ontop of him. His breathing slowed down before he kissed her forehead and rolled her onto her stomach.

"Your turn."

"W-wait Ichi-kun!" she gasped as Ichigo ripped the sheets completly off of her. His knees bent and sunk into the back of her knees. And his right hand snatched up both her arms and held them in a tight grip. His left hand slapped her rear as a grin spead acoss his face. "Ichi" She whimpered as she struggled to get free. "Stop."

"Stop?" He hummed mockingly, "For what? You want this Ori-hi-me." He teased as he one of his long fingers played at her entrance. She moaned loudly as one finger pressed into her. Ichigo hummed as he pushed his finger into wet heat, and Orihime bit into the pillow tearing it with her teeth. She could faintly hear him murmmer "My wildcat." Before his fingers curled inside her and she groaned trying to twist away from his wicked finger. Adding another one he scissored them. "Ichigo! Ahh!"

His fingers quickened their pace as she felt a coil tighten inside her. "Mhm! Please Ichigo-kun! Ahh!" Her back arched as her rear pushed into his fingers as he continued his assault. His long fingers hiting a spot inside her that made her see stars. "See? I can make you cum all over my hands with just to fingers. I know your body so well." He spoke over her screams as she squirted all over his arm. Drenching him in her liquids. She ducked her face into the pillows in embarrassment as he pulled his fingers free and sucked them.

She could hear him chuckle as his knees left the back of hers and he released her hands. "W-whats so funny?" She asked finding her voice. She sat up and pulled the blankets over her. Orihime watched her husband bend over picking up his pajama pants. She blushed at the clear view of his backside, but he didnt seem to care as he pulled on his pants. "You blush even though we've been together for so long." He said tying the grey pants before walking to the bed. She smiled at him as he stood over her lightly brushing her hair back and whispering into her ear. "What do you want for breakfast hunny?"

"I want eggs...and syrup! With uhh toast and bean paste!" She chirped sitting up at the mention of food. Ichigo had gotten use to her wierd tastes long ago and even liked eating some of her wierd food combinations. "Coffee?" He asked standing up. He jumped as he felt a hand smake his ass. "You know it." he heard her giggle playfully behind him. And she gasped as he turned around and jumped on top of her nuzzling into her neck.

"How about I just eat you?"

()()()

"Hikaru-chan! Kaoru-chan! Mommys back!" Rukia yelled excitedly as she dropped to one knee and her boys ran into her arms. She sighed in pleasure as pulled them in close. Finally they stated to fuss and she kissed them both before stepping away and standing. Renji had left as soon as they came to get started on a report for head captian. After leaving Urahara shop she had rushed back excited to see her boys and maybe Yukiko. But it look like she was too late. 'Oh well.' She thought slipping out her top and heading towards her bedroom. She could hear her boys footsteps following behind her.

Finally she sat on the bedside and she stripped bear before pulling on a new hamaka pants. Clad in only her undershirt and pants she headed towards the back to wash them. There was still dried up blood on her uniform. "Mommy?" She heard Hikaru call from behind her. "Hmm?" She asked her bare feet making no noise on the floor as she walked. "Your hurt." Kaoru finished. And she flinched before regaining her composer and turning to her sons. "No! Im fine" She waved off grinning as she continued her walk.

Hikaru looked like he wanted say more but didnt. Hikaru despite his playful personality was quick and lethal. While Kaoru was a stratgiest on the battle field. Her sons were smart fot their age..._too _smart. And it bothered her, espically Kaoru because it seemed like they didnt have a child hood. They were too busy learning how to fight, and do kido instead of learning how to play children games. And it annoyed her all the time when she would walk into the study and find Kaoru surrounded by books half his size. And then find Hikaru trainning on the ground with Ichigo and Renji.

They were still children fo godsakes! She always told them that they did not have to become soul reapers and face the dangers of hollows. Just because she became a soul reaper didnt mean they had to. But the would always tell her the same thing.

'Mom im going to protect you.'

While it was adorable it pissed her off because she knew they got that line from their father who in turn got it from Ichigo. She could protect herself! She was a big girl and didnt need protection from any if her boys. She didnt train all the time so she could stand on the sidelines. It was in her blood to fight and _win._ Why did they insist to protect her? Did they think she was weak? Just a nagging weak mother?

"Go clean your-" She stopped talking imediatly what Renji said earlier hit her almost physically. She turned to her twins and a grin spread across her face. "How about we all clean your rooms after I put wash these in the wash ne?" She said. Her blue eyes met theres as a excited grin crossed Hikarus face and Kaoru smirked nodding. See she could be fun, a smirl spread across her face she walked the twin abaris bounced happily behind her

'Take that Renji.' She thought. 'Mommy: one. Daddy : zero!'

()()()

"Sir, Yoruichi-sempai, and Yukiko-san are home."

Urahra yawned scratching his head as he lifted his face off the page of a book. "Hmm? What was that Ururu?" He asked confused at the tall woman infront of his door. He looked down at the book and could tell he fell asleep reading. This topic was boring, but neccessary in order to conduct his experimant he'd been working on. He saw a shadow in the hall and tensed as he blocked the fist aiming at his nose. "The hell?" He whispered looking up at his wife whos small but leathal arm he caught. She could of broke his nose just now, but the grin on her face told him she didnt care in the least.

His eyes darted behind his grinning, seeing Ururu smile before closing the door. "Old habits die hard huh?" He heard her say before backing away from his desk. She waved her hand disaprovingly, "Jezz babe, open the window in here ! you need some sun light or something! Its so musky in here." She complained screwing her face up in disgust. "How does Yukiko do this?"

Stretching his hands up Urahara yawned tiredly, "Theres now windows in here hun." He said before looking at the closed door and back at her. Her gold eyes shinning back into his hard silver orbs. "Where is Yukiko anyway?" He asked scratching his head agian. He really needed to wash his hair soon. He watched for any sign of lying as Yoruichi stared at him. It was so hard to tell if his wife was lying to him, she always kept her face under control. They didnt belive in a relationship being build on trust. They lied when it was nesscary and that was okay with him. Because she had her secrets, and he had his. But it was still fun to catch her in her lies, it was so rare that anyone got to see Yoruichi blush.

"Shes out with Ururu." She answered, her voice completly leveled as Urahara watched her for a few moments. 'Damn...shes getting good.' He thought scratching his chin and he watched her sigh. "What?" He asked smirking as he pull his draw from his hand. "Your growning mushrooms Kisuke!" She yelled folding her arms under her breast and he couldnt help but look down at her clevage. He sighed before standing up and slipping his toes into the sandles.

"Wake me up when Yukiko comes back." He yawned before heading to the door but a pair of soft but firm hands stopped him. And he could only smirk as he let himself be dragged back into the office.

"Wipe that arrogant smirk off face before I do it for you."

()()()

Jinta frowned as he stared at the tall blonde next to him. She didnt miss a beat as she continued to walk forward not paying him any mind. Shoving his hands into his pocket he balled them into fist. Yukiko was hard to impress, that much he knew. But did she have to act so aloof and carefree around him? As if he didnt mean anything to her?

He had been sitting in the front of the shop with Ururu talking. And his frown itched downward agian as he recalled their uncomfortable converstion.

_Flashback_

_ Ururu watched him through her long bangs, and he could feel her stare burning a hole into his head as he continued playing with the cup. She wanted answers to questions she didnt even voice. And he knew that, but he he wasnt sure if he could answer her questions at this moment. _

_ Over the years his relationship with Ururu had grown into a big sister little brother kind of thing. Which he didnt really mind, Ururu was the smarter one. They often talked about work, and school. Or if he needed help with anything. He respected the woman standing behind him and looked up to her. Although passive she was strong and not a person anyone wanted to cross. He laughed as he remembered-_

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_ The red head flinched as if she had hit him physically because he knew thats what he wanted to do. She had hit him when he told her he took Yukikos virginity and he was sure she was going to hit him agian. He had took Yuzu's virgintity and he didnt want to. Yesterday he had set up a date only so he could tell her they couldnt date anymore. He had made up his mind and he wanted to be with Yukiko. But she had looked so beautiful standing on the corner of the Kurosaki hospital and he couldnt help but kiss her good-bye. But...one thing led to another._

_ But he was more afriad of what Yukiko would thing once he told her, she would probably strap him to a table and disect him. Or even worse...Tell Yuzu's father. He shuddered before answering, "Nothing-"_

_"Where were you yesterday?"_

_ Did she have to sound like a robot? He felt like he was being interogated. Sighing he pushed his hair back before deciding to spill it all to his friend. _

_"I...I had sex...with Yuzu."_

_ He tensed ready for her to attack him. When he cracked one eye open she was still sitting facing him, but he could tell her eyes had gotten colder. "I thought you saud you-"_

_ "I know what I said!" He hadnt ment to yell, but he didnt want to hear her say it. She must of understood because she stood up from her spot and slid the door open. "Where are you going?" He asked upset with her leaving him agian. _

_"Yukiko has returned."_

_Flashback End_

They had been walking for almost a half a hour now and he wanted to blurt it out and get it over with but he froze. He could see Karin a few feet away playing soccer with a group of boys. And he groaned. 'Could this get any worse?' He thought looking over at Yukiko who revealed nothing. She was staring blankly at the side walk infont of her. Karin didnt seem to notice them as they continued walking toward the soccer field.

He gulped as he saw her pull her foot back and snap it forward sending the ball crashing into the goalie who flew _through_ the net and into a pole. "Holy Shit-"

"Jinta! Hey! Over here!" He could hear one of her male friends call. Yukiko stopped and all he wanted to do was grab her run, but it was too late as Karin turned to them...and smiled? Yukiko watched as she ran over to them, and finally out of breath she stopped infront of the two bending down/ Her hands ontop of her knees she grinned at Jinta before nodding at Yukiko. "Got time for a game?" She asked smiling.

"Uhh...umm..."

"He is busy."

He thanked the gods at Yukiko's defense voice. So she didnt want him to leave her? That was good. He watched as Karin's eyebrow twitched and she opened her mouth, "I belive I was asking _Jinta_." he heared her growl. And under any other circumstance he would of been happy over two hot girls fighting over his attention. But this was Karin, and Yukiko. Two of top four most dangerous girls he knew. And if one of them found out about his secret he was a dead man for sure.

Yukiko didnt answer only stared blankly at Karin, but he could tell at the slight pull of her eyebrows she wanted to say something else. He could feel them both eyeing him, waiting for him to choose.

"Ill come play later Karin-san."

He watched as the oldest female Kurosaki glared at him before turning to an almost smirking Yukiko and turned away stomping back to the field. They continued walking and Jinta picked up his pace as the finally got away from the soccer field. He spoted a park not to far and grabbed the blondes hand before walking over to a bench. She lightly squeezed back as they sat on the bench and she abrutly turned to him. "You have something to tell me."

He swallowed. 'Now or never.' He thought before he began. "I...I uhm...Yuzu she...We did it." He chanced a look at her eyes and agian they revealed nothing. So unlike the honey brown eyes that said everything, and was easy to read. Her eyebrows knitted in cofusion. "Nani?" She whispered. And he saw it, it was breief almost a flicker but he could see it clearly. She was _hurt_, and she was trying to hide it.

Yukiko leaned back into the bench and swallowed the tears down. '_No.'_ she told herself feverently._ 'I will not cry.'_ She repeated this in her head before finally looking into Jinta's eyes. They shinned back her apologetically. She was expecting him to tell her that he broke things off with the young Kurosaki and he chose her. But not this. She was expecting this...she wasnt prepared for it. And Yukiko was never caught off gaurd. So right now she couldnt react, she couldnt even keep her mask of indifference on. And she gasped as a tear slipped down her face.

Thats all it took for his arms to wrap around her and he sighed when she didnt pull aways from him. The sobbing began and he could feel her soaking his shirt as guilt began settling into him. This was the first time he had seen or heard Yukiko cry. She never cried, she was always indifferent about everything that happened around her. Nothing surprised her. But he could tell right now just by holding her that she was nothing like that. And he knew that he had been wrong about her for a long time and he didnt know Yukiko like he thought he did. She mummered something into his chest and he pulled her back so he could hear her.

"Do you love Yuzu?"

He stiffened. Did he love Yuzu? Did last night mean anything to him? No. Because while he had took Yuzu's virginity he was thinking about her. And he knew that Yuzu was only a play thing for him. Last night was not suppose to happen, but it did. That didnt mean he felt anything for her, just a mistake. "No." he answered looking her in the eye and he could tell it took a little off the sitiation.

She whipped her tears and she pushed her bangs off her face. Jinta was a little shocked as he eyed her face, she never pushed her bang off her face. No matter what hairstyle she always kept it there covering her eyed. But no that everything was pushed off her face her could see her emotions playing out right infront of him.

"You know...I always cover my face with my bangs because of my eyes." She blushed playing the ends of her hair. He didnt say anything as he listened to her speak. "My eyes...there like a gateway to what im feeling. Its a weakness. Same like my dad." She laughed humorously. "Your the only person besides my parents to see me like this Jinta-kun." She said softly as she looked up at him. And it was true, her eyes did look diferrent. Usually they were cold and calculating, but now they seemed helpless and hopeful. Bending his head down he captured her lips kissing her as gently as he could. And she responded opening her tongue as his slipped inside to rub agianst it.

Finally they broke apart and Yukiko panted before hugging him. "I forgive you. But I want you to apologize to Yuzu." She whispered. Jinta stiffened as she finished, "Apologize? For what?" He asked confused.

"For leading her on. Im sure she hurt." She answered. After all Yukiko knew how it felt. Jinta did the same thing to her. After taking her virginity he left her for Yuzu. And it hurt her everyday for them sit at the table in her fathers shop as if everything was fine. That is why she like this in the first place. Because it felt like Yuzu was rubbing Jinta in her face even though she didnt know. But Jinta came back, so what he did in the past didnt matter as long as he stayed with her. Smiling she kissed his cheek before pulling back. "Promise me you'll apologize to Yuzu."

"I promise."

()()()

Orihime sighed as she snuggled closer to her husband. He wasnt sleeping she could tell by the short breaths he took. Tracing his chest she smiled, above all right now Orihime was satisfied...sexually satisfied. Ichgio didnt let her leave the bed for almost several hours now, and she didnt mind. It had been a while since things were this calm for them. Usually sex was only a quickie in the office, but laying here on the bed made her feel so complete. So human agian.

"Ichigo-kun?" She said looking up from her tracing. Cracking on eye open he looked down her, it was still day time but he had gotten up and closed the blinds long ago. "Hmm?" He hummed and she giggled softly as his chest rumbled beneath her face. Snaking an arm around her waist he clutched her closer and tighter to him. "We have to get up." She watched as he closed his eye and simply replied, "Nope."

Raising her head in confusion she pouted. "Ichi-kun." She whinned."Stop whinning...Who knows how much time we have like this before-"

A loud knock made Orihime eep and jump. She could see her lovers eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he threw a sheet over before pulling on jeans tucking his junk away in the process. He opened the door wide enough to poke his head through and blinked at the sight before him. Renji stood infront of him with a serious expression on his face and instanly Ichigo shuffled through the door and frowned. He really wanted to slam the door in Renjis face and go snuggle up close to his wife, but if Renji wasnt grinning then something was up. It was then that he heard his wife nearly fall off the bed and hasty shuffling was heard. He knew she was getting dressed and turned to Renji, "Whats going on?"

Renji opened his mouth to speak, but the alarm bells started to ring cutting him off. Suddenly his wifes head poked through the door, and he wanted to curse at her for open the door with her shinigami robes hanging off her shoulders. "Ryoka!" She yelled slamming the door back and Renji simply nodded at him. "Give me-" He was cut off also by Isane running through the door in a haste. "Captian Kurosaki its an emergency you must hurry!" She ushered him back into the room. And he did quickly dragging off the jeans and pulling his robes over himself in a haste. Grabbing his captian robe he immediatly turned to his wife who was drawing on her zonpakto and staring right back at him.

This where they had to separate each Captain was in charge of a certain wall and theres were both opposite to each other. She pulled his face down to her and kissed him before murmming, "I love you." And then she was out the door. Drawing Zangetsu on to his back he rushed after her. She was gone by the time he reached and so was Isane. Renji stood on the opposite wall before standing stright. "What are your orders?" He asked. Ichigo knew Renji wanted to go home and make sure his boys were safe, although Renji put his duties first he knew the red headed male was itching to keep his family safe. "Go make sure Hikaru and Kaoru are safe. And if Rukia isnt already informed, inform her." Renji didnt say anything and bolted down the corridor in a hurry. 'Where the hells Tatsufusa?' He thought angerliy

()()()

"Captian Inoue what are your orders?" Isane asked running behind her captian. Orihimes zonpaktos stayed in place she moved quickly to squad four barracks. She was so embarrassed, here she was kicking her feet up with Ichigo while the soul society was being attacked. The relief station was probably going crazy without anyone to keep order of it. "I want you to stay behind and run the relief station, tell Hantaro Relief team one to secure squad eights postion on the east gate! And I want Relief team four and five to secure the entire perimeter of the relief station. When Hantaro has completed the task I want Relief team fourteen and thirteen to follow me to the west gate, ill be there waiting!" She said while running. Her voice rang clearly in Isane's ears. "But Captain, Whos following you the gate now?" She asked worriedly.

"Follow my orders Isane and quickly." She said harden her voice. And then she turned around and smiled confidently at Isane. "Dont worry Isane-san, ill be fine! Trust me." And Isane knew she had to work fast because there was no way her Captian could take on the Ryoka alone. She had faith in Orihimes skill but no one could handle that kind of preassure for long. Nodding her head she disapeered, and Orihime quickened her pace to her posts. She always sent relief teams out to watch Ichigos back. But she knew no one could watch his back like she could.

She could feel Isanes spirtual preassure disapeer into the distance and she looked down at her stomach. "Mommys going to protect you no matter what. I promise." She smiled before running faster as she neared her destination. Grey eyes widened in shock.

Stopping short she did three back flips before landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she watched intenly. The dust cleared and her heart beat quickined as a voice ran out clearly through the ruble.

"Wheres Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Why did that voice sound so familiar? Standing up stright she drew both her swords before standing in the style Yamamoto taught foot infornt of the other she crouched ready to attack as soon as the dust cleared up. "Who are you?" She question, and the figure stepped out the smoke. She gasped.

"G-grimmjow?"

A/N: Belive me i dont wanna cut it off here, but i must if I want to fit the battle and maybe Orihime and Ichigos death in the next chap. Ill try my best to update within two weeks. Im pretty sure I can, although school as started and so has volleyball practice. Please I really dont feel like carrying out a story with no reviews. I feel as if im boring you with my writing...I know nothing big has happened yet...but its building slowly and surely. Just give it time...And trust me Jintas going to get it badly. He most defintly not getting off the hook with it. Then I will elaborate on Toshiro and Karins relationship a little ^.^

-Apples3


	9. Daddy Will Protect You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. But I want more.

Chapter Nine:

Orihime backed up and drew her zanpaktos from their sheaths. Nodding to herself; she tightened her grip on the hilt. 'I can do this' she thought staring at the tall arrancar. Grimmjow looked the exact same she last seen him. Except he was a taller and staring up at him made her even more intimidated and nervous. He was looking at her...curiously.

"How do you know my name? Who are you woman?" She heard his voice echo out. Relaxing her posture for a moment she stared back at him in surprise. Had he really forgotten? Did she look that different in shinigami robes? She had her hair down after all, surely he should recognize her. "Don't make me repeat myself bitch." He spat. And she frowned at his cruel language choosing to answer him. "Orihime Kurosaki."

She could see it now, surprise and shock in his bright blue eyes. He was looking at her in disbelieve, but just as quickly as it came it changed. And he crouched as if a cat ready to attack. "Neliel told me you were a captain, but I had no idea you really married that carrot top idiot. You've lowered your standards princess." Orihime's nose scrunched up at his insults but she brushed it off. "Nel? Nel's here?" She asked. Orihime couldn't bring herself to think of Neliel hurting any innocent people. The child...or woman wasn't like that. "Why are you guys here? Why are you attacking the soul society?" She frowned preparing to put her zanpaktos back in their sheaths. But she felt a warm hand snatch her wrist in a tight grasp. Staring back in front her she realized that Grimmjow was not in the same place.

"What are you putting these things away for? I don't know what Nel came for, but I came here for a fight." He spat, "And you're going to give me one." Releasing her hand she felt at least two of her ribs crack as his foot connected to her side and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

Doing another flip she landed on the balls of her feet ready for another attack. Grimmjow was staring at her under lowered lashes and instantly she flew out at him watching as his eyes narrowed and he grinned. Her zanpakto didn't connect with him on her first strike nor did it meet him on her second. But she kept moving swinging widely at his person. But Grimmjow was dodging and laughing as he moved backwards goading her.

"You can't touch me with this dull thing you gotta release you bankai princess! You and I both know this. So quit playing!"

It hurt...It hurt really bad. And she flew when his fist connected with her cheek, she could hear a faint popping noise and was pretty sure her jaw was broken. Lying in a pile of rubble she struggled to sit up as she heard his footsteps against the pavement. Sure and confident he walked up to. He couldn't see her under the pile of rock but he knew she was there. When he was close enough he could hear her underneath the boulders he had punched her through.

"Spinning gloriously in the light, sharing a third dimension with the future and the past,"

"The hell are you talking about woman?"

Grey eyes hardened and were met with icy blue orbs.

"Now twirl, Hibucus."

Grimmjow held a hand in front of his face as a powerful wind tore through the area he had just kicked her in. It slowed down and forcefully he cracked an eye open at the boulder. Standing tall and proud was Orihime; her eyes looked darker and glinted dangerously as her a small frown adored her cheeks. She was staring back right him. He watched her raise a sword that looked a little too long for her to hold and pointed at him. Blinking, he quickly recovered. "This is not your bankai." he said pointedly.

The Captain said nothing, merely shifting her stance to kido. Rolling his eyes in a bored manner he kept eyes her zanpakto...He wouldn't lie, it looked dangerous. He could feel the power radiating off the strange zanpakto. He would have to be careful. Reaching around, he pulled his sword from his sheath. Right now she looked dangerous wielding it. But he was pretty sure she wouldn't put up much a fight. Still, he licked his lips; she could entertain him until her husband arrived right?

"Captian Inoue! Captian Inoue!"

He watched her lower her sword and instantly her eyes looked frightfully to the left where the noise had come from. He could hear it now, a flurry of footsteps running towards them. Grimmjow's eyes darkened angrily that the small dark haired boy that interrupted his fight. "S-stay back Hantarou!" He heard her yell out to him.

He instantly knew what could get her to unleash that bankai of hers. She shared a weakness with her husband then. Protecting. His fist tightened around the hilt as he watched the boy run towards them despite her earlier words...He should have heeded her warning because at the moment he and his group of low ranked soul reapers were going to die. He rushed towards them a determined look on his face as he unsheathed his zanpakto. Grimmjow smirked pointing a finger at the group and resisting the urge to laugh as half of the soul reapers coward back in fear. Still Hanataro kept running.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the princess drop all the confidence she regained earlier and he mouthed one word that made grief and fear grip her heart.

"Cero."

()()()

"Captain Kurosaki!" Ichigo stood at the gate staring at squad eight as the busied them-selves with preparing for the Ryoka. There was no time for Captain meeting and everyone was simply supposed to act on instinct. He was good at that. He could act on instinct. Turning his he stared at two relief teams in boredom. One of them stood in front of the other boldly but from he could see his legs were shaking so hard his knees looked as if they were about to give out.

"What?" he answered the short pale man;l he seemed to get paler and he watched as he took a small gulp of air before muttering something quickly to him. His lips moved so fast Ichigo hadn't realized he said anything. "Take your time talking dammit. I can't understand you." The orange haired man demanded now giving the relief team member his full attention.

Ichigo was irritated that Orihime's entire squad seemed to be afraid of him. He never threatened them or anything. In fact out of the entire thirteen court guard squads he respected them the most. What they did wasn't an easy task, and they probably saved many soul reapers' asses on more than one occasion.

"Captian Inoue is engaged in a one on one battle with one of the Ryoka a-and-"

"What?"

"Grimmjow-"

"Renji!" Instantly the red head appeared with a kicking and screaming Hikaru in his arms. He raised a tattooed brow at him and the relief team member watched the toddler scream in anger and rage as his father's arm tightened pulling him closer to his side. Ichigo barked orders at him and Renji nodded, both completely ignoring the child as beat against his father's gut. He knew as much as Captain Kurosaki wanted to he could not abandon his post under any circumstances. The squad four member watched his captain's husband climbed to top of the lookout and the red head finally seemed to have enough of the boys tantrum.

"Oi! Hikaru! Be quite will ya!"

"Put me down!"

"Ill put you down when you stop whining."

"I'm only whining because you're carrying me like a sack of potatoes dad!"

"So start behaving and maybe I'll be put you down."

They boy stopped speaking and Renji stared down in confusion. But the smaller red head let out a pitiful wail. "I want MOMMY!" He never saw Renji Abari look so shocked in his life. "Why i oughta-"

It happened fast...so fast Ogidō thought he imagined it. But all the fourth division pulled back as the squad eight members took the front line. The child had stop wailing and was now staring fearfully at the sky. Ogidō gasped as a child seemed to fall off the snake like creature heading straight for the top of the lookout tower. It looked like a boy, short messy green hair bright hazel eyes and a dirty ragged up green sweater. But surprisingly there was a skull on the top of his head...like a hollow. He took a step back as he screamed.

"ITSYYYYYGGGOOOOOO!"

Ogidō was wrong. It was a little girl. What was she doing? What the hell was going on? The entire lookout tower crashed down and Renji sheathed his zanpakto, Hikaru still securely in his hand, quietly watching everything play out before him. Smoke filled the air and on top of the squad eight captain, laid the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, long wavy hair, beautiful eyes, and a curvaceous body. He cupped a hand at his nose, she had big breasts, almost as big as Captian-

"N-nel? What the fu-"

It seemed his sentence was cut short as the green haired goddess hugged him...or chocked him. He watched as Ichigo turned various colors, first blue, then red...and then a sickly green. "Ah! Ichigo! Nel is so happy to finally see you again! Oh Nel missed Ichigo very much!" She was sniffling still keeping a death grip on the man while talking in third person. Renji whistled behind him. "Orihime's not gunna like this shit. Not one bit."

Ogidō wanted to ask why but Ichigo finally started to speak. "W-what are you doing here? Are you the Ryoka?" he chocked out as he gently pushed Nel away from him. She didn't seem to mind. Sitting up her breasts bounced twice under the short skimpy top. "Nel came to tell Ichigo something important. And Bawabawa brought us here."

"Us? You mean those fools Dondochakka and Pesche are here too?" He asked sitting up. The entire squads eight watched in amazement and shock as Ichigo folded his legs and listened to the arrancar tell her tale. Renji watched in indifference gently bouncing the boy to keep him from crying. It seemed to be working. "No" She shook her head gently. "They're back home. I came here with Grimmjow."

Renji immediately piped up, putting the pieces together. "Where is he?" He asked franticly. Ichigo didn't seem to understand Renji's behavior. Neliel looked left then right and shrugged. "Must have fallen off or something." Ichigo shot up walking briskly away from the gate. "Where are you going Ichigo?" Nel asked following behind Renji. She poked at the child innocently and he glared at her before burying his face into his father's shoulder.

"Orihime." He growled stating to run. And Renji and Nel caught up behind him. She caught on quickly biting back at curse. "Grimmjow."

()()()

Sweat ran down her neck like a river as she inhaled deeply. Her ribs were still cracked and her zanpakto lay a few feet away from her but still inside her Shun Shun Rikka shield. She was grateful that her powers had evolved into something this great. Before it was only a triangle in front of them, but now it seemed to be a pyramid like shape that could defend against almost anything. Although it took a lot out of her to put this shield up, it was worth it. She would protect her squad no matter what. The red head exhaled before looking over shoulder and forcing a smile at her squad members.

"Is everyone alright?" She huffed out, but they stared at her in complete shock. Her grey orbs scanned the shield for anyone injured. She smiled gently when she saw no damage and let out a relieved sigh before glancing at Hanataro. He seemed to be shocked the most, as if he had seen a ghost or something. "C-captain Inoue" He whispered.

"What's wrong Hanataro-kun? Are you alright?" She asked him, trying to stand was difficult but with the help of two men she was on her dainty feet. She couldn't see Grimmjow through the smoke and it unnerved her. But she felt as if a sword tore through her chest when Hanataro spoke.

"C-captain you're...you're p-pregnant."

Gasping she immediately looked down and to her surprise she realized that Isshin's kido spell was gone and her large belly was peeking through her robes. Tears rimmed her eyes but she swallowed them. Yoruichi's words rang in her ears. 'If an enemy is too strong...don't waste your energy fighting. Run, but only if you're sure you can escape.'

Could she? Could she really out run Grimmjow in her condition along with the two relief squads who hardly knew how to wield a zanpakto? Ichigo was on the opposite side of the Soul Society and probably had no idea that Grimmjow was here. It was too risky, along with her baby. She promised she would protect him and she fully intended to do so. So she would stay and fight...just to hold him off until help arrived. She whispered Hanataro's name and immediately he snapped out of his stupor.

"I need you to inform my husband about my situation." She said still smiling. She was afraid...Not of Grimmjow but for her baby's well- being. And if messing up plans and unraveling her secret was the only way to keep her little boy safe, she was going to do it. He nodded. And she let her shield down watching as everyone scattered to the wall shamefully and fearfully. This was probably their first time out and open on the field like this and they were probably terrified. But she will protect them.

Smiling at them she said, "Don't worry squad four, I'm going to protect you."

"Gotta admit; that was clever Orihime. But I'm afraid your promise is going to be broken because you can't protect twenty eight people by yourself." He said eyeing her stomach amusingly. "Twenty nine, I should say." She grabbed her zanpakto holding it in front of her defensively. She stood straight, blocking his view from her cowering comrades.

Her legs shook but not in fear, her weight had increased and she was already weak from releasing her shikai and shoten kisshin. She still didn't heal her broken ribs and it was beginning to get hard for her to breath. She swayed but held her ground as his sword swung down on her. Bending her knees she strained as he pushed further her feet digging into the ground trying to find footing.

She pushed forward but he didn't give up swinging at her head which she narrowly dodged swinging Hibiscus at his throat. It grazed him and he backed up. Usually she would pursue him but she wasn't in any condition to do so. 'No,' she thought her vision began to blur.' Oh God, please no.' She panicked as the edges of her eyesight darkened. "NO!" She screamed her knees sank into the floor and Grimmjow smirked saying something she couldn't hear. Darkness filled her head as she hit the concrete and she could faintly hear someone call her name.

"Orihime!"

She smiled allowing her eyes to slide shut. Ichigo was here. He could...He would protect him. That's what Ichigo did...He protected things that were precious to him. Her finger brushed lightly against her sides. He would see. 'I didn't want Daddy to know but I guess it's too late huh?' She thought. 'Don't worry...Daddy will protect you...Daddy's here.' A small smile tugged across her lips as warm hands wrapped around here. She wished she could open her eyes to see his reaction. But right now...she knew she couldn't.

"Orihime?"

()()()

Isshin Kurosaki loved his daughters more than anything in the world. His daughters were always his top priority no matter what the situation was. He loved Yuzu and Karin and wanted to protect them from everything. And so far he wanted to give himself a pat on the back because he was doing a pretty good damn job at it. But at the moment he felt like a failure staring at Yuzu's bed sheets in the small kitten covered basket.

Usually his youngest daughter would take care of the house chores while he worked in the clinic and Karin practiced with a group of guys on the old soccer field. But Yuzu had received a call stating that her work place was short of employees and she needed to leave immediately. So he watched from living room as she dropped everything and in flurry of movements she was gone out the door without so much as a good bye. So maybe that how he ended up peaking inside the pink basket of clothes anyway...It wasn't snooping if it was in the open right?

But Isshin felt like an even bigger failure because this was not his first time staring at blood covered sheets. This was probably the third time, once with Karin, who he still hasn't found out about her mysterious boyfriend. It bothered him but not as much as it should have, and another with Ichigo, when he took Orihime's virginity.

After he had round housed Ichigo into the living room wall and told him he had to man up and take responsibility for de-flowering his beautiful daughter. He never saw Ichigo blush so hard in his life. He was so proud of his boy for nailing a hottie like Orihime in sack because he was pretty damn sure he was going to end up with tomboy Tatsuki. He shuddered or the other strange lady Rukia. But his son had done well, very well considering the other various stains on his sheets.

But why did he feel as if something was terribly wrong with this situation? Something about Yuzu's bed sheets just didn't sit right with him. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could feel his daughters depressed mood earlier when she went to her college classes.

Of course he asked what was wrong, but she smiled and asked what he was talking about. That's when he decided his little girl was bothered by something. Isshin sighed, shoving Yuzu's sheets into the washing machine he decided that snooping through his youngest daughter's room for clues wouldn't hurt, whoever this boy was, he going to die.

Stopping himself he blinked...Why hadn't he done the same for Karin? When he found out she wasn't pure anymore he wasn't nearly as angry as he was now, but maybe it's because by nature Karin was aggressive and wouldn't do what she didn't want to do.

Little Yuzu was a passive person and... He knew she would do anything. What if this stranger raped Yuzu and she didn't know how to tell him? But then surely Yuzu would tell her twin sister then right? Shaking himself from his thoughts, Isshin walked up the stairs and into Yuzu's room. Isshin Kurosaki was going to find this boy...and kill him.

A/N: Short...Might be edited no worries I had to change chap two anyway. Please review I love them.

This chapter has been edited by animelover44163. I think it's fair to say that you guys know the drill by now. Please review if you find any mistakes so that I might improve on my work, thanks!


	10. Ichigos Anger

A/N: Volleyball season is over and I now can dedicate my free time to my story. I will be updating quicker and more frequently. Thanks for reviewing !

Ichigo stared at his wife as she layed on her back eyes closed and a gentle breath puffing from her every now and then. She was alive and so was their...child. He wanted her to wake up so he could kiss her and hold her and most of all, brown eyes narrowed, yell at her. How could he be so dumb enough as to not relize his own wife was pregnant...for almost five months! His fist clenched tightly as his jaw tightened. She was in some deep shit trouble when she woke up.

Its been almost two hour since he found her lying infront of Grimmjow, blood staining her shinigami robes. But he was hoping that blood had belonged to Grimmjow and not his wife. Looking up at the sixta espada told him differently, his white uniform was stained with prickles of a little graze by his coller bone. It made him angry...no pissed off when the bastard grinnned at him. He could remember his words clearly: " 'bout time Kurosaki...Your princess was gettin' a little borning. Know what im saying?"

Gamuza and Zabimaru were the only thing stopping him from tearing the grinning espada into _pieces_. Literally. His hollow begged him to be released so he could take care of him, and for a split second Ichigo considered it. But Renji's eyes clearly relied the message he already knew. Orihime was more important.

So here he was sitting in a chair waiting fo his wife to awaken and explain herself...Quickly. Because his darker side was alreadly telling him above all his woman needed punishment right now. Hospital or not.

"U-umm...Captian K-kurosaki..Uhh...The...erm-"

"_What_?"

"The Captain meeting will begin shortly!"

He didnt hear the door open but the slam echoed and frantic foot steps could be heard. Ichigo knew Yamamoto would call a captain meeting. The two Ryoka were already captured and now they would decide what will happen to them. Grabbing his sword he shuffled on his robe and resisted the urg to punch the wall next to him. Ryoka...His wife hiding something from him...And her pregnancy. It was making him start to feel disgusted with himself. He couldnt even keep his wife safe-

Every cell in his body froze and he turned towards Orihime's body which layed peacefully in the bed. 'No fucking way.' He could _feel_ it. It was faint but deffintely there, and Ichigo knew this man's spirtual preassure from anywhere. He had been around t almost all his life. It was a peacefull, loving, goffy and always held a little pain. But there was undenying danger laced in it. His father. His father had something to do with Orihimes pregnancy, he could tell. The old mans spirtual preassure was surrounding her abdomen. Now that the kido spell was broken he could feel it emmiting from her. Blowing a breath out he decided that before speaking to Orihime a vist was in order.

After the Captains meeting he was going back home. To Karakura town.

"Captain Kurosaki."

He turned towards to the door. The tall woman known as Isane smiled softly. But he could tell she had been crying. After finish healing Orihimes wounds anyone would be tired. He nodded walking past he and outside squad four barracks. Ichigo winced remembering what had happened only a few hours ago.

_Flash Back_

_Renji scratched his head as Hikaru clutched onto his pants leg shaking and he could imagine the clueless look on his face would be oddly similar to Ichigo. Gamuza was the only thing stopping Grimmjow from being beheaded on the spot. Neliel held her sword protectively infront of Grimmjow while Ichigo watched in silence. Off ccorse the man hid his surprise at his speed. _

_ "Good thing you came Kurosaki cause I was beginng to get bored with your bitch." He smirked out but the hilt of Gamuza was thrusted into his nose with a powerful force and sent him flyring into the wall behind them. Nel sheathed her sword before eyeing Ichigo calmly, he looked back at her just as calmly but his muscles bunched underneath his uniform. Like a tiger ready prounce. The green hair female nodded over to Orihime he lied on her side, eyes closed but her hand still tightly gripping her sword. A true fighter. "Orihime needs you Ichigo."_

_ Ichigo rolled his eyes at the relief team watching them fumble and shake. "So fucking pathetic." He growled and some of them whimpered. It was true, his wife was too nice. Always taking in new people no matter what. The fourth squad was becomming a place for failures to hangout at. It was ridiculous, they couldnt even assist their captain in a battle. They were almost twenty of them standing and gaping like a bunch of fish, it pissed Ichigo off._

_ Brown eyes flickered to his wifes spot on the ground, but immediatltly watched as Grimmjow emerged from the rubble. He crouched when the man unsheathed his sword and Nel held her sword infront of him. "Ichigo...Orihime needs you right now. Ill deal with Grimmjow." Nels feather like voice carried to his ears. And Ichigo said nothing as he straightened and glared at the other male one last time before picking up Orihime and barking an order at Renji. "Get these two to Yamamoto. Ill be on my way there soon." _

_ Renji nodded as he too sheathed his sword eyeing Grimmjow werily. Neliel voice stopped Ichigo before he leaped into the air. "Congragulation Ichigo-kun." She smiled and Ichigo stared at her before leaping out the clearing. Grimmjow sheathed his own blade and eyed the child in Renjis hands, Neliel too watched in facination as Hikaru clutched onto Renji tighter whimpering. Reaching out a hand Nel tried to touch the young Abari but Renji turned around abrutly murmmering quietly. "Follow me." Neliel and Grimmjow walked behind him quietly._

_()()()_

_ It took all he had not to kill Grimmjow on the spot but the sight of Orihime made him want to make Grimmjow suffer. She layed lifelessly on her side blood rushing from head trailing down the side lf her face. It made his hollow stir restlessly that he had walk away from a fight. He knew it pissed off his inner instinct, but Orihimed health was more important to him then a battle. And so was his childs._

_ He moved as quickly as he could. But what really shocked the hell out of him was that his wife was pregnant. For quite some time it looks like and he had to admit she hid it well. It unnerved him that she would keep this information from him for so long. But he knew it had to be for a damn good reason. Clutching her tighter he watched as the squad four barracks came into view. They were going to have a long talk when she woke up, but first he had to deal with Neliel and Grimmjow who dropped into the soul society uninvited. _

_ Orihime stirred as they reached the front doors, and he could hear Isane barking out orders. 'So this is where Hime put her.' he thought Usually Isane was at Orihime's side. She was the only peroson besides Hantarou that would fight unconditionaly for theie capatain, He gritted his teeth and he knew excatly why Isane was here instead of on the field. Orihime wanted to keep her safe. Biting the inside of his cheek he frowned. He had to admit he admired the fact that she would protect her team so diligently but you have to make sacrafices sometimes. Squad four held the top record of keeping all thier members safe. But how the hell could they protect one another if they couldnt even help their captain?_

_ Kicking the door off the henges he wastched Isanes back tense up before her blue eyes glinted dangerously turning toward the intruder. But Ichigo promtly shoved people out the way and layed her ontop of the closest streatche. Isane ran toward them checking her pulse and stripping her shirt off. "What the hell happaned?" She asked feeling Orihimes ribs. A purple bruise was forming on the left side. "Ill explain later." He said watching as some of the boys in the hostpial stopped and tried to get a peak. But Isanes tall form protected that. _

_ She nodded gasping before unravling Orihime robed more. "Captain Kurosaki." She whispered as Orihimes stomach came into view. "Oh my-" Ichigo watched. This was the first time he had seen her usually flat stomach as a baby bump. Her smooth peachy skin glitened with a light sheen of sweat, and he resisted the urg to rub her belly in a comforting way. "Yeah she'll explain that later too." Isane shook her head out of her stupor as she started to clean her forehead and wrap bandages around the top of her eyes had fluttered open during the prcedure but she said nothing as she watched Isane work. Ichigo kept quite as well. She clean all the minor cuts and wrapped bandages around them skillfully and with great care._

_ Finally she traced her finger across her stomach watching as the woman flinched letting out a small silver hsired woman turned to Ichigo. "She has two broken ribs." She said. Ichigo nodded eyes still trained on his wifes new belly. "Where out of pain medication, and its going to hurt when I reset the bone." She was looking pointly at Orihime. And she squeezed her eye shut as bite her lip hard. Ichigo watched as tears welled her eyes. He knew what resetting a bone without pain killers felt like. It hurt. The pain was unimaginable. It felt like some one was ripping your bones apart and using them to tear your insides and he wanted to tell Isane to go find some pain killers, but he knew she was out. He heard Isane. "Ready?" She asked completely proffessionaly._

_ Ichigo felt Orihimes small hand grab a hold onto his pants leg and she sucked in breath before nodding. He watched as did almost everyone else in the room. Small blue spirt energy appeared around Isanes hands and she hovered them over his wifes left side. Small whimpering noises could be heard and then a short but loud scream as the bones moved into place inside of her. She dug her head into his shihaksho and he crouched down kissing her forehead whispering sweet nothings into her ears. But she yelped digging her face into his neck and he could feel the tears. He knew Orihime felt ashame and embarrassed at crying infront of her squad members. None the less Isane continued, "Almost done Captain. Almost." _

_ It didnt help because moments later he felt her tiny sharp teeth rip the skin at his throat. But he held her to his neck endering the small pain on his throat as she cried. Some where inbetween the healing he felt her teeth relenquish his neck stayed there and he could feel small breaths puffing from her. She had fainted from the pain. _

_ Finally what felt like hours to Ichigo the blue spirt energey disapated from Isanes hands and she smile reassuringly to Ichigo. "Shes stable. All she needs is a little more rest." The orange haired male nodded silently tucking her back into the blanket._

_Flash Back End_

Opening the door he eyed the rest of the captains nodding before standing in his rightful place. Yamamoto watched the tall orange haired male for moment."Where is Captain Tomokazu?" Soi Fon cleared her throat before answering eyes closed. "He couldnt make it. He was on an assignment in the world of living." Standing straighter she opened her eyes. "Where is Captain Inoue?" He asked voice booming over the small chatter in the room. Everyone went silent awaiting Ichigos answer impatiently. Clearing his throat he answered. "My _wife_ is recovering. She will not be attending this captain meeting." It really pissed him off when anyone called Orihime 'Captain Inoue' because he was pretty damn sure he put a ring on her finger. She was a Kurosaki now and needed to be called one. To hell with the confusion it would stir up.

Yamamoto nodded and Ichigo resisted the urg to roll his eyes when he slammed his zonpakto into the floor and repeated himself just as always.

"The Captains meeting will begin."

"First I will give you all a breif report of the recent event that have occured in the soul society. Ryoka have been spoted and recovered curtsy of Captain Kurosaki.-" Ichgio snorted, but the the older man ignored him. "And Captain Inoue. The ryoka are two arrancars, Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Neliel Tu Oderschvank Aizens creations."

"Impossible! How could they have slipped past my research and development team. We have camaras and radar set up every where." Mayuri began. "Maybe they slipped past just like the last ryoka did." Kenpachi snickered but Soi Fon inturrupted their bickering before it began. "Where are they as of now Head Captain?"

"Renji! Shuhei!"

The doors opened agian and both of the lieutenant walked inside with a growling Grimmjow and a calm Neliel in her curvy adult form. They both looked a little roughened up when they reached the front of the room and Renji let go of Neliel. Shuhei tightened his hold on the other growling arrancar. "Try anything funny and ill kill you arrancar." The tattoed male stated before pushing Grimmjow away from him. Ichigo watched with mild intrest at the strange glowing string that binded them both and he could see Neliel look to him and smile gently. Grimmjow glared at him before turnong towards Soi Fon and grinning.

"While I was interrogating them they said they had something to imporatant to tell Ichigo Kurosaki and that why they came here."

"Tell us why you are here." Yamamoto stated nodding to the two interegators. The two males nodded before leaving the room. Grimmjow looked away clearly bored but Neliel answered, "We are here to inform Ichigo of the grave danger his family is in."

Shinjis laughter filled the air, and Shunsui soon joined him. "What family?" The blonde asked incredously as his laughter quited down. Shunsui stopped laughing as well before slapping Ichigo non too gently on his back. "Im pretty sure Isshin can watch his two little girls. He doesnt need Ichigos help. Now what the real reason?"

Neliel's grey orbs flashed dangerously. "Ichigo's _family_ is in great danger. Not the one in the world of the living." She said calming her self. And Ichgio looked towards the ceiling as more laughter filled the room, this time Kenpachi joined. He didnt want to tell anyone about his wifes new pregnancy, and he sure as hell didnt want to tell everyone at a captains meeting but Soi Fon and Yamamoto stared at him waiting for him to clear up Nel's stange rittle.

"Orihimes...pregnant."

His brown eyes watched in facination as several different reactions occured. Neliel smiled while Grimmjow looked at him disgusted. Toshiro attempted to not act surprised along with Soi Fon and Kenpachi actually didnt look surprise. Byakuya looked at him blankly with Kensei. Shinji was too busy laughing even harder with Shunsui. Mayuri eyed him disbelivingly with Head Captain.

"Stop the foolishness this instant."

Obviously this was not time to bear the news to the fools. Kensei patted him on the back before hiding his grin. Rolling his eyes Ichigo stared at Neliel who had bowed infront of Head Captain. "What danger are the Kurosakis in arrancar?"

Nel's nose scrunched up, "My _name _is Neliel. And the Kurosakis-"

Almost everyones eyes snapped to the door as it slammed open and small drop lits of blood spilled onto the floor. Everyone could see her bandages had been torn up and it was amazing how she still had the will to speak. "Neliel please...Don't" Ichigo felt fire boil up into his blood as he tried to quiet his rage down so his hollow didnt break the sturdy shackles of his mind. He grinded his teeth so hard he thought they would break. He _really really _tried not to yell at his loving wife but he couldnt. It was all getting to him : the secrets, the lies, the hiding. It was breaking their years of foundation apart. But instead he took a deep breath.

Strightening her posture she walked inside with the help of Isane and stood in her rightful spot between Shinji and where the normally menacing captain would be standing. Nodding to the kneeling woman she forced a smile. "Ill tell them." Nodding the green haired maiden stood waiting as the rest of the captains impatiently for her to finally speak. Even Captain Zaraki had quieted down.

"Head Captain...Captian Tomokazu has betrayed the soul society."

"Where's your proof?"

Orihime ofcorse smiled at Soi Fon icey voice. "Sosuke Aizen is missing." The petite captain smirked, "Look you obviously dont know what you are saying. That arrancar must have beaten you harder then you think because Aizen is under the stealh forces supervision twenty-four seven. There is no way he could escape. He is in his own cell. Isolated from everything." Orihime shook her head leaning heavily on Isane, but the taller woman supported her. "Your wrong Soi Fon."

Blue eyes narrowed in her direction. "I have a report on him from one of my squad members right her Inoue. Your walking on thin ice." She threw a folder in her direction and papers spilled out. One with neat hand writing on it and a date. "No Soi Fon. The Aizen that you see is an illusion. The real one is gone with Tomokazu to the-"

"Enough. Sosuke and Tomokazus whereabouts will be investigated later. As of now a vote will take place."

Orihime bite her lip worriedly glancing at Shinji in question and then to the Head Captain. "The Ryoka will ethier die here...Or remain imprisoned within the seretei. All who agree with the ryoka's death unsheath your zonpakto."

Neleil and Grimmjow watched as Byakuya, Sajin, Toshiro, and Soi Fon unsheathed their swords looking expectantly at the rest of the captains. Yamamoto fixed Shunsui and Jushiro with heavy glares, but neither of them unsheathed their weapons. "All of the good captains have been replaced with _fools._" Soi Fon bit out before placing her zonpakto into its rightful place. Head Captain eyed Orihime for a moment before looking back at Ichigo.

"The male arrancar will Inoue's responsibilty...As for Neliel she will be under your responsibilty Ichigo."

Everyone watched incredously as Ichigo yelled."You have got to be bullshiting me ! Why would you leave Grimmjow under an injured Captains care! Have you fucking lost it? He almost killed her! There is no way im letting you endager my _pregnant_ wife-"

"I will do what I please and if you don't agree with my decsions then you are free to leave the seritei."

"Switch old man. Switch. Ill take Grimmjow."

"Orihime is now with child. She will not be doing much work as of now. She needs to stay active on the Gotei and if she does not accept this order she will be banned Kurosaki."

"Go ahead if banning her means she safe. The im all for it."

Soi Fon smirked at his statement. Yamamoto's spirtual preassure spiked and the captains struggled to remain standing. Orihime put her hands on top of her knees straining. Shinji grabbed her other arm as Isane pulled her up. "I will not tolorate your defiant behavior anymore Captain Kurosaki. You will do your duties as captain of squad eight. And unless Captain Inoue says other wise she will do hers."

Everyone waited for Orihime to speak, but she didnt. "This Captain Meeting is over. Shunsui and Jushiro I want you both to stay here for a moment. You may all leave."

Orihime looked at Ichigo attempting to smile reassuringly at him, but he glared at her harashly before turning his back. And then he was gone.

Grimmjow walked into her vision shortly after Neliel vanished. Isane and Shinji, who had not released her right arm yet, glared at him.

"Captain do you want me-"

"Please" She bit her lip as she looked down at her round belly sadly. "Take me home."

A/N: Phew I though I was going to be stuckn somewhere in this chapter for a moment but I guess not. I love you guys. I love your reviews too. Please keep them up it keeps me strong. Any questions let me know. But im pretty sure it all might be cleared up in the next chapter. Also we will be paying a vist to the Kurosakis...Jinta your ass kicking is coming. And we will see what is going on with Tomokazu, and Aizen as well.

I have been delaying the explanation to Ichigo and Orihime death for a while, but it will be here soon and Tatsuki will be delivering it from her P.O.V

-Apples3


End file.
